Dragons and Weasleys
by lilynamiri
Summary: When Illvermorny student, Dana Ashland arrives at Hogwarts to spend her sixth year studying merpeople under the eye of Professor Kettleburn, everyone is interested in the American witch except for Charlie Weasley.
1. The Exchange Student

_A/N: According to J.K. Rowling, Charlie Weasley never married. There are many theories why. I believe he gave his heart to someone but their work keeps them separate. It's a work in progress, so as I finish a new chapter, it will go up. Hopefully it'll be once a week, if not more. So, follow if you wish to keep reading. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

The Exchange Student

The barrier to Platform 9 ¾ gave way and Dana Ashland breathed in a great cloud of smoke. Coughing, she tried to clear her vision. A whistle sounded above the chattering students and squawking familiars.

A fire red engine sat at the end of the tracks, billowing steam. Dana let her mouth hang open at the sight. She hadn't been expecting this. Well, actually she didn't know what she'd been expecting. It wasn't one of the sleek contraptions no-majs used, but a steam engine.

Someone bumped into her, breaking Dana from her trance. Over the noise she heard a quick "sorry," before the person disappeared back into the crowd of students and carts. All right, she needed to get a grip on herself. It's not like she was a measly first-year! She was sixteen. Still, it was sort of like the first day of school all over again.

She didn't know a single person and as soon as she opened her mouth, they'd be able to tell she didn't belong. Why hadn't she just stayed at Illvermorny?

Right now, she and Sam would be having a laugh at the bumbling first-years while Laura tailed after them. Though with her gone, Laura might get the courage to actually talk to Sam. Dana snorted. It wasn't likely.

Goon hooted from his cage beside her. Dana stared at the great-horned owl as he cocked his head to the side, his tuffs ruffling in the breeze.

"Yes, I know I've been looking forward to this." With all the letters and forms she had to fill out to make this work, she'd better enjoy herself.

Trying to calm her twisting stomach, Dana pushed her carriage forward.

After making sure Goon and her luggage was settled, Dana moved through the compartments. Students of all ages were running around, saying hello to old friends and avoiding others. A few looked in her direction, but most ignored her. That sort of treatment wasn't unfamiliar. It wasn't like she was a model or anything. At 5'10, she had long, muscular legs and broad shoulders. After this past summer, her normally light skin was closer to copper. Freckles peppered her nose which sat in between a pair of green eyes. Her brown hair had gone blonde and semi-frizzy in the sun. Nothing too spectacular.

Most compartments were full. Dana stopped near a few, debating to go in, but the occupants were too engrossed in their conversation to notice her. So, she moved on. Near the back of the train a compartment door stood ajar.

Inside sat three students around her age: a short girl with long blonde hair in a single braid, a large burly boy with close-cropped brown hair and a tall thin boy whose black hair hung dangerously close to his eyes. Dana approached, drumming her fingers on her thighs. It was now or never. If she didn't go in, then she'd spend this seven-hour trip all alone.

"Hi," her voice came out as a squeak. They all turned toward her and she took a deep breath. "Can I sit here?"

"You're American!" the taller boy said.

Dana nodded.

"I think you're going to the wrong school." The burly boy laughed.

Dana stepped back slightly.

The girl elbowed the burly boy. "That's not nice." She turned to Dana. "We have plenty of seats."

"Thanks." Dana slid in and took a seat next to the taller boy.

"I'm Elizabeth Clarke," the girl said. "That's Owen Mullens." She pointed to the boy next to Dana. "And this jerk is Ed Stein."

Ed slung his arm around her shoulder. "If I'm such a jerk, why are you going out with me?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I've taken too many spells to the head."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Dana Ashland." Dana sat on her hands to keep her nerves down.

"So, why are you here?" Owen turned to her. "Don't the states have a school?"

"We've got Illvermorny. That's where I normally go. But I have special permission to study under Professor Kettleburn this year."

"Ah, you're a Care of Magical Creatures type." Ed leaned back.

Dana nodded. "I've been chancing after magical creatures since I can remember. I heard that the Great Lake at Hogwarts has a colony of Merpeople! Professor Kettleburn is helping me set up a project to study them."

"You're going to dive in that lake?" Ed raised an eyebrow. "You Americans are crazier than I thought."

"I think it's cool," Elizabeth said. She turned to Dana. "What year are you in?"

"Sixth."

"Awesome, so are we. Do you know what house you're in?"

Oh, right. Dana hadn't given any thought that Hogwarts had different houses than Illvermorny. Though, she did read a little about them in _Hogwarts, A History._ She hadn't wanted to come to England and look like the stereotypical clueless American.

"I don't know."

"Huh, I wonder if you'll be sorted with the rest of the first years." Owen studied her.

"That would be a riot!" Ed laughed. "She'd tower over all of them."

"Be nice," Elizabeth scolded. "Or I will stick you in a vanishing cabin."

Ed's face paled. Owen laughed. "At least she didn't threaten to hex you. Her bat-bogey hex is not one to be on the other side of."

"George, I found the earwax every-flavored bean!" Someone yelled in the hallway.

"Nice job Fred. Let's go trick Percy into eating it." Two red-headed first years rushed past the compartment.

All three Hogwarts students began to laugh. Dana furrowed her brow.

"I can't believe they're here." Elizabeth wiped tears from her eyes.

"Charlie's going to have his handful with those two," Owen said.

"I'm confused." Dana looked to them for answers.

"Oh, you'll meet Charlie Weasley soon. He's the Gryffindor Prefect in our year," Elizabeth said. "We're all in Gryffindor, too."

"You'll like Charlie. He's a big Care of Magical Creatures guy," Owen said. Ed was still laughing too much to respond.

"What do two first-years have to do with him? They might not even be put in Gryffindor."

"Those were the twins, Fred and George Weasley. They're the trouble makers in the family." Elizabeth tugged on her braid.

"Oh, I can empathize. I've got a little sister. She started Illvermorny just last year. It's a pain having her around."

"No, I don't think you get it." Ed shook his head, still smiling. "Charlie's got four younger brothers and a younger sister."

"Wow, five siblings. I can't imagine that."

"You forgot Bill," Elizabeth said. "He just graduated last year." She turned to Dana. "God was he good looking."

"I'm sitting right here," Ed reminded her.

"I chose you, didn't I." She patted his cheek.

Ed grumbled in response.

Dana chuckled. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, stay away from Slytherins," Owen said. "They're a nasty sort. Lucky for you, you sat in the right compartment."

As the train chugged along the English country side, the three Gryffindors explained the ins and outs to Dana, better than any book could. Soon Dana's head was swarming. There was a lot to learn. It truly was like she was a first-year once more.

About three hours in, the compartment door slammed open and a stocky red-headed boy stormed in. He was about Dana's height, maybe an inch taller. His hair was a tad too long, flopping into his blue eyes. Freckles peppered his fair skin, making him look like he had a tan. Although he had a grimace, there was a certain energy about him. His school robes, which looked a little worn down and frayed around the edges, couldn't hide his muscular build.

"Sorry it took me so long. Tonks tripped over her own two feet and set sparks flying from her wand. She nearly incinerated a group of third-year girls." He sat down next to Elizabeth and his eyes locked onto Dana's.

"Charlie, this is Dana." Elizabeth made the introductions. "She's an exchange student from Illvermorny, here to study with Professor Kettleburn. I'm sure you two can compare your notes on dragons and the like."

"Oh." Charlie studied Dana for a moment. That was the only word he said for the rest of the trip.

…

Night had fallen by the time the train came to a crawl. Dana was glad her school robes were warm because despite it being early September, a cool breeze greeted them at the station. They must be much farther north than she'd anticipated.

"First years! First years!" A giant of a man bellowed over the horde of students.

Dana gaped. He stood nearly ten feet tall. There was no way this man wasn't part giant. But from what she read about giants, they were aggressive creatures. Beneath his shaggy black beard, this man was smiling.

"That's Hagrid." Elizabeth stood next to Dana, hunched over to protect herself from the wind. "He's the grounds-keeper at Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of him since Professor Kettleburn likes to have him help out with Care of Magical Creatures every now and then."

"Do you think I should go with the first years?" Dana asked.

Ed snorted. "Only if you want to cram yourself into one of those tiny boats."

"Ride with us." Elizabeth took Dana's arm and led her toward a row of carriages. Some already had students in them and were rolling away, pulled by an invisible force.

"Those aren't thestrals, are they?" Dana hurried up to the carriage. Holding out her hand, she reached into the air just ahead of the carriage. Though she couldn't see it, her hand landed on a bony body.

"This is so cool!" She studied the contours of the thestral's body. Heat from his nose tickled her face as she moved past. "Ugh, what I wouldn't give to actually be able to see one."

"You want to see someone die?" Charlie stopped halfway into the carriage.

Dana cringed and looked at the four Gryffindors who were all studying her with weird expressions on their faces. Owen stared at the ground.

"That's not what I meant. I-I…" she trailed off, not sure how to finish.

Instead, she climbed into the carriage and they took off. Silent, Dana stared ahead. Soon, the trees parted and she took a breath. Windows all aglow, a castle rose above them. Turrets pierced the night sky and bridges connected various parts. Beyond a lake rippled in the dark.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Elizabeth chuckled.

"It's gorgeous." Dana couldn't tear her gaze away, even as they exited the carriage.

"Miss Ashland!" A curt voice cut through the din of students.

Dana turned to see a stern woman sweep up to her. Emerald robes glittered in the candle light and behind her spectacles, her eyes narrowed.

"Hi Professor McGonagall." Elizabeth waved.

"Miss Clarke, Mr. Stein, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Mullens." Professor McGonagall nodded to each one of them in turn. "I see you met our transfer student, excellent."

So this was Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. She had contacted Dana multiple times over the past year as they finalized plans.

"Miss Ashland, if you will come with me, we have a few last minute details to sort."

"Of course, Professor." Dana waved goodbye to Elizabeth and the boys before hurrying after Professor McGonagall.

"You have completed most of what Hogwarts, Illvermorny, MACUSA and the Ministry require of you." Professor McGonagall spoke as she hurried up the stairs of the castle.

Dana barely had time to gawk at the statues or giant entrance hall. Keeping her robes in one hand, she tried not to trip over them.

"However, there remains the issue of where you will stay when you are here at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall continued to speak. "The headmaster and I decided that instead of have you sorted along with the rest of the first years, you would do it in private. That way there will be less questions from the students. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor." Dana ducked through the door Professor McGonagall held open. It was a small chamber, bare except for a single stool on which a tattered hat had been placed.

"You will be sorted into one of our four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. While you are here, your actions will represent your house as well as Illvermorny." Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and motioned for Dana to sit.

Throat dry, stomach in knots, Dana fought hard not to shake as she took a seat. Professor McGonagall slid the hat onto her head.

"Well, this is interesting," a small voice said in her ear. Dana jolted. She'd been a witch all her life, yet she still couldn't understand when inanimate objects spoke.

"You are older than most students I sort," the sorting hat continued. "Much more defined in your ways. I see you are a love of all animals. There is a kindness in your soul. You may fit well in with Hufflepuff. But to come all the way here by yourself, that takes bravery. Not many would be willing to do what you've done. You're determined and headstrong, I see."

"Would you hurry," Dana whispered. "Make up your mind already. Though I don't see how a hat can have a mind."

"Yes, you are certainly tough. I think you may scare some of the Hufflepuffs. Well, in that case….

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"


	2. Charlie Weasley

Chapter 2

Charlie Weasley

After three scorching months at The Burrow, Hogwarts welcomed Charlie like an old friend. He stared at the floating candles and bewitched ceiling of the Great Hall. In two years he'd no longer be a student. Like Bill, he'd be forced out into the world, wand in hand. From then on, he'd have to listen to his brothers and sister gush about their time at Hogwarts while he sat at some desk, trying to bring in enough money for his family to survive.

It wouldn't be that big of a deal, really, if he could study dragons like he dreamed. But there was no money to be found in that job. Nothing to help his family. Now that O.W.L.s were done, he'd have to give up Care of Magical Creatures. No more Professor Kettleburn, no more trips into the Forbidden Forest or staggering up to the hospital wing with extensive burns from a rampant fire crab.

"What's wrong with you?" Elizabeth slid up next to him.

"Huh?" Charlie shook his head.

"You've been awfully quiet all day. It's not like you."

"I'm just thinking." He squeezed into a chair at the Gryffindor table.

"About what?" Elizabeth plopped down next to him.

"Nothing in particular."

"All right, spill. You were fine last week at the Burrow."

Charlie nearly groaned. "Remind me why I'm your friend."

"Because you love me."

"Unfortunately." Charlie rubbed his face. "I've been thinking about that new girl."

"Who? Dana?" Elizabeth smiled. "I knew you'd like her!"

"What are you talking about? I don't like her."

"Really?"

"Why didn't Professor Kettleburn mention her? He must have known she was coming by the end of last year."

"He probably didn't want to talk about it until it was official." She shrugged. "Hopefully she'll be in Gryffindor, then at least you'll have someone in Care of Magical Creatures."

Well at least there was one plus side in not doing Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oh, are you talking about Dana?" Owen sat down on the other side of Charlie. "She's hot. A bit awkward, but can you blame her? Just imagine going to a new school for sixth year."

"Do you think she's hot?" Elizabeth looked over at Ed.

"Since there's no way for me to come out unscathed in this subject, I'm not commenting." He winked at Owen.

"I saw that." Elizabeth nudged him with her shoulder.

Ed kissed her on the forehead, causing Charlie to glance away. Their relationship was still a strange phenomenon. At least Charlie didn't have to hear Ed pining after Elizabeth anymore.

"Why does it take so long for the sorting to start?" Ed glanced down at his empty plate. "I've barely eaten all day."

"You bought out the entire snack trolley on the train," Owen said. "I thought Dana was going to go crazy. She'd never heard of half the stuff."

"Guess Americans have different candy than us." Ed shook his head. "Blimey, it's ridiculous."

"Oh, look, Dana is wearing Gryffindor attire!" Elizabeth said.

Charlie turned in the direction Elizabeth waved. In the corner of the Great Hall, Dana stood, gaping at the ceiling. Her school robes were accented by the gold and red of Gryffindor. Charlie had to admit that the colors worked well with her golden complexion. She was taller than most girls, almost his height. On the train he'd noted that her build was athletic. Not in the runner sort of way, but strong muscle. There were definite scars one her hands, and he assumed there were more along her arms and legs. She had a strong jaw and her green eyes sparkled like the sea.

"Dana, over here!" Elizabeth called.

Noticing them, Dana skirted around the tables.

Elizabeth scotched toward Ed, allowing a small gap between her and Charlie. Dana clambered onto the bench, her thigh brushing against Charlie's.

Heat shot up his leg and he moved away, crashing into Owen.

"Watch it, mate," Owen muttered.

"I'm so glad you're in Gryffindor!" Elizabeth squeezed her arm.

"Me too. The sorting hat almost put me in Hufflepuff, but then decided that I might scare them." She grinned and glanced over to the Hufflepuff table. "From what I've read, I think it might be right."

Elizabeth laughed. "So you've met Owen, Ed and Charlie. There are six more sixth years in Gryffindor." She leaned over. "Hey guys!"

Everyone around them stopped their conversations. They sat right in the middle of all the sixth years.

"This is Dana. She's an exchange student from Illvermorny. Dana, this is Sarah, Lola, Melissa, Emma, Mark and Jason." Elizabeth pointed at each one in turn.

"Wicked." Jason smiled. "We need more girls around here."

"Ah, that means there's going to be six of us in the dorm." Lola pouted. "We barely have enough room as it is."

"I'm sure Dumbledore has thought of that." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I wish my parents would allow me to go to another school," Sarah said.

"It took a lot of convincing. My mom works in International Affairs for MACUSA and after what you all went through with Voldemort, she wasn't sure it would be safe for me."

There was a collective gasp at the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Charlie's childhood had been marred by news of those who'd died at the hands of Death Eaters. He'd been nine when Harry Potter somehow defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

No one else responded because at that moment the doors to the Great Hall barged open. In true form, Professor McGonagall led the first-years through the tables. It was hard to believe they'd ever been that small.

At the back of the line, Fred and George blew kisses at all who watched.

"What do they think they're doing?" Even from down the table, Charlie could hear Percy complaining.

He snorted. Hogwarts would certainly not be a dull place this year. Not that it ever was. Still, the twins would make things interesting.

Like every year prior, the brim of the sorting hat opened wide. As it begun to speak, Charlie found himself staring at Dana. She'd rested her chin on her hand and was captivated by the hat. At every little line, her smile broadened. The little things he'd come to accept as just part of Hogwarts made her glow. He leaned closer and breathed in the aroma of pine and vanilla. It was if he stood in the Forbidden Forest once more.

Clapping resounded through the hall, breaking his trance. The sorting hat must be finished with its speech.

"I swear, that hat enjoys showing off," Owen said behind him.

"You're just bitter because you could never compose a poem like that." Charlie smiled. "Not to mention a whole new one each year."

"Wait, are you telling me that hat makes up a new poem every year?" Dana turned to Charlie.

"It has to do something for the other 364 days, doesn't it?" Owen laughed.

One by one the first years filed onto the podium. McGonagall placed the hat on each of their heads and they were sorted into the houses. As prefect, Charlie stood each time a first-year became a Gryffindor. For the other houses, he applauded. Expect for Slytherin. He didn't want to judge those first-years. After all, they'd just arrived. But they'd spend the next seven years in the house that produced some of the worst wizards in the world.

Finally, McGonagall called, "Weasley, Fred."

Fred sauntered up to the podium, an evil grin on his face. Down the table, Percy had closed his eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Percy groaned, but Charlie jumped to his feet, whistling and clapping.

Fred bowed to the table and raced past the rest of the first years to where Percy sat. He stood behind Percy as George took his place on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Laughing, George joined Fred just behind Percy.

"I think you owe us a sickle, Perce." Fred rested his hands on the table.

"Two, since we both got in." George flanked Percy's other side.

"Ah you're right, Gred." Fred winked.

"I always am, Forge."

"Charlie, you're a prefect. Make them sit down." Percy looked at Charlie.

Charlie smiled. "A bet is a bet, Percy."

"Anti-up," the twins spoke in unison, holding out their hands.

Percy muttered and placed a silver coin in each other their hands.

"Thank you!" The twins scampered off to sit by another first year boy.

Charlie stared at the table as food appeared before me. Dumbledore must have spoken. At least he wouldn't give his speech until after dinner.

"What is this?" Dana stared at the food in front of her.

"Dinner!" Ed spooned Yorkshire pudding onto his plate.

Dana grimaced. "I think I'll stick with the chicken and vegetables. They at least look normal."

"Americans." Ed spoke through a mouth full of food.

Charlie spent the rest of dinner trying to ignore the fact that Dana kept brushing up against him. He was used to close proximity during meals, but this was pure torture. He didn't hear a word Dumbledore spoke, not over Dana's breath.

Grumbling, he rounded up the first-years with the other prefects (Fred and George stayed in the back, setting off firecrackers when they thought no one was looking.)

When they reached the common room, Charlie caught glimpse of Elizabeth steering Dana into their dormitory.

"Come on, Forge let's get the best beds." George zip past Charlie, nearly knocking over Percy.

Percy collapsed into the nearest chair. "My sanctuary is ruined."

Charlie glimpsed out the tower window to the dark grounds below. A small light in the distance meant Hagrid was still up and moving about in his hut. As much as he loved Gryffindor, the tower had never really been his true sanctuary. No, he lived for the woods and now he had to share it with a bloody American.

...

The next morning at breakfast, Charlie busied himself with his toast as Dana and Elizabeth walked in, chatting like two old friends. Elizabeth sat next to Ed who was on Charlie's left. At least he had two people in between him and Dana this time.

"Charlie!" Katherine McDonald rushed up to him, her blonde ponytail bouncing.

"Hey, Katherine." Charlie smiled. Though she was in his year, she was in Ravenclaw so he didn't get to see her often.

"I heard you're the captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team." She tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear and her blue eyes locked onto his.

Charlie nodded. "I got my letter this summer."

"Excellent. I'm Ravenclaw's captain."

"Well, I guess I'll see you on the pitch."

"Or maybe we can get together before." She smiled.

"S-sure." Charlie stuttered over his own tongue.

"Great! How about this Saturday?"

"Saturday." Charlie nodded.

"Can't wait." She strolled back toward the Ravenclaw table where a gaggle of girls waited for her.

"Charlie, mate." Owen punched Charlie on the shoulder. "Look at you. Classes haven't even started and you've already got a date."

"He just needed Bill to leave before the girls started to notice him." Ed chuckled.

Charlie blinked. It all had happened so fast, he wasn't sure if really was a date. Though, he could do worse than Katherine McDonald.

"Hey, speaking of girls, I wanted to ask Tonks out, do you think now's a good time?" Owen glance toward the Hufflepuff table where Tonks kept changing her hair color.

"Tonks, mate? Really?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need your permission. Not all of us get the girl of our dreams in fifth year."

"Yeah, I got lucky." Ed squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Mr. Weasley."

Charlie glanced up to find Professor McGonagall standing above him. "Yes, Professor?"

"I see here you have not signed up for Care of Magical Creatures."

"No, Professor. My schedule pretty full this year."

"Nonsense, Mr. Weasley. You received an O in your O.W.L.s. Did you not tell me that you wished to be a dragon trainer?"

"Yes, Professor. But-"

"Then it's settled." She tapped the parchment in her hand with her wand. "You will report to your first class with Professor Kettleburn this morning."

Charlie stuttered as she handed him his schedule: Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He might not survive his N.E.W.T. years.


	3. Care of Magical Creatures

Chapter 3

Care of Magical Creatures

Dana stared at her schedule. Care of Magical Creatures was first, then Herbology in the morning. After an extended break, she ended the day with Defense Against the Dark Arts. All in all, it wasn't a bad day. She hadn't planned on taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Professor McGonagall said it would behoove her to take it, especially since she had the grades. Really, what did they expect her to do? Fight off dark wizards trying to discover how to lure the White River Monsters of Arkansas?

"Brilliant, I've got the first period free." Elizabeth scanned her schedule. "What about you?"

Dana shook her head. "Care of Magical Creatures."

"Of course." Elizabeth leaned around Ed. "Hey, Charlie."

"Yeah?" Charlie swallowed a piece of sausage before he spoke.

"Can you bring Dana to Care of Magical Creatures? I think you two are the only Gryffindors in it."

"Sure, I guess." He shrugged. "We should leave soon since it's a bit of a walk."

Dana's insides purred as his voice rolled over her. It wasn't the accent, though that did help, but the deep baritone that reminded her of cornfields in the summer.

Trying not to drool, she waved goodbye to Elizabeth and trailed after Charlie. Just like the night before, he barely said a word to her as they left the Great Hall. The giant doors creaked open and she walked into the entrance hall, a cascade of water greeting her. Spluttering, she searched for the culprit. A little man with dark eyes and a wicked grin floated over her, holding a bag of water balloons.

"Peeves!" Charlie dodged a water balloon.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The poltergeist—because it had to be a poltergeist—crackled as he swooped away to hurtle more water balloons at students leaving the Great Hall.

"Seriously?" Dana rung out her hair. "You have a freaking poltergeist?"

Charlie snorted as he took her soaking form in.

Rolling her eyes, Dana ran her wand over her robes, syphoning away the water. It wasn't the first time she'd used it. Though it was normally her own fault.

"Come on," Charlie dragged her out of the castle and down the front steps. A crisp morning breeze brushed past, playing with her unmanageable hair. Trying to catch the fly-away strands, Dana stumbled after Charlie.

The forest—what had Dumbledore called it, oh the Forbidden Forest—lay at the other side of the sloping lawn. Though Dumbledore expressly said in his speech that no student was to enter the forest, Professor Kettleburn had to teach in it. How else would they study magical creatures?

"We can go to the forest, right?" Dana asked Charlie's back. "I mean I know Dumbledore said it was off limits, but there has to be an exception for us."

"I thought you were studying the merpeople." He didn't turn around.

"That's my side project."

"Yes, we'll spend plenty of time in the forest. It is Care of Magical Creatures, after all."

"Oh." Dana fell in step with him. "So, you're the captain of the Quidditch team?"

"I am." Charlie shouldered his bag.

"Cool." She paused. He obviously didn't want to talk to her, but if they had the same classes he would have to at one point. "When are try-outs?"

"You play?" He glanced over at her.

"Beater." Dana straightened her shoulders, trying to make herself look stronger. "What about you?"

"Seeker."

She studied his sturdy features and chuckled.

"What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look like a seeker."

Charlie furrowed his eyebrow. "We've won the Quidditch Cup three times since I've been on the team."

"I'm sure you're a good seeker. I'm just surprised you're not a beater or keeper, is all."

"Well, you don't look like a beater."

"Why, because I'm a girl?" Dana stopped walking.

Charlie turned and shrugged. "All the girls on our team are chasers."

"That's not sexist or anything. I happen to be stronger than most other beaters I've tried out against."

"We'll see at try-outs, won't we." He snorted.

"Yes, we will." Dana clenched her fists, willing herself not to grab her wand and jinx that stupid smile off his face.

"Charlie!" A booming voice jolted her.

They swung around to see the massive Hagrid strolling out of a hut not too far away.

"Hiya, Hagrid." Charlie stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It's good ter see yeh." Hagrid clapped Charlie on the back. If the boy had been skinnier, he might have toppled over.

"How was your summer?" Charlie craned his neck to look Hagrid in the face.

"Good, good." Hagrid paused, noticing Dana for the first time. "Yeh must be the Illvermorny student. Dumbledore has told me all about yeh."

"Hi, I'm Dana." She held out her hand, receiving a bone-crushing shake.

"I'd love ter hear about the creatures yeh got in the states." Hagrid beamed down at her.

"Oh, well. There are a lot of them."

"Yeh'll come by for a spot of tea, won't yeh?" Beneath his beard, Hagrid smiled.

"Um, sure." Dana glanced at Charlie for help. He just chuckled.

"Brilliant. Why don't yeh and Charlie stop by before dinner tonight?"

Now it was Charlie's turn to look surprised. "Oh, I don't know, Hagrid. We may have a lot of work to do."

"Nonsense, it's yeh first day back." Hagrid waved away his complaints.

"We'll be there." Dana smiled, giving Charlie a warning glare. She didn't want to upset a man like Hagrid on her first day.

"Excellent."

"See you later, Hagrid." Charlie grabbed Dana's arm and pulled her toward the edge of the forest.

"Why'd you say yes?" He demanded of her.

Dana ripped her arm free. "It was the right thing to do."

"You still didn't have to drag me along."

"He's your friend, isn't he?"

Charlie didn't reply. Instead, he dropped his bag and took a seat on the nearest log. Only two other students were there. From the insignias on their robes, they were Hufflepuffs.

One boy, lanky with dark skin, waved his wand around casually. Dana eyed him. It was as if he didn't care that there were sparks emanating from the wand's tip. If any Illvermorny student were to do that, they could have their carrying license taken away. The other boy was tall as well, with shaggy blonde hair and a goofy grin.

A small white-haired professor with a missing arm levitated two large crates into the clearing. As he set them down, he noticed her.

"Ah, Miss Ashland, it's a pleasure to meet you at last." He swept over to her and took her hand with his one good hand.

"Professor Kettleburn, thank you so much for this opportunity." Dana tried not to cough at the stench of decaying flesh wafting from the crates. She'd smelled worse.

"Come, introduce yourself to the class, the little one that we have. It seems most sixth years aren't interested in the wondrous world of magical creatures." He moved her to the middle. "Class, this is Miss Ashland. She has traveled her from Illvermorny to study our native creatures for her sixth year. I trust you will make her feel welcome."

Dana smiled sheepishly at the three boys and took the spare seat between the brooding Charlie and the boy still playing with his wand.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Baker." The boy put away his wand and held out his hand.

Dana took it.

"This is Tyler Bones." He jerked his thumb at the shaggy-haired boy.

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures, N.E.W.T. level." Professor Kettleburn looked at each of them in turn. "For the remainder of the semester, you will each pick a project to work on independently as well as our regular lessons. I expect you to make a decision by this Friday. Today, we will start with how to care for wounded creatures."

The crates turned out to be slabs of meat they used to lure the injured thestral Professor Kettleburn noted the other day. Dana had taken care of many injured animals before. Her parents used to ban her from bringing anymore home as a child. But she'd never worked on an animal she couldn't see.

It took all four of them to wrangle the thestral as Professor Kettleburn hovered, giving suggestions. Charlie took a kick in the thigh, which might have been Dana's fault. Hey, he got in the way.

By the time the class finished, they had a semi-patched up thestral and four dirty students. Since they were all in Herbology together, they waved goodbye to Professor Kettleburn and tramped across the lawn. Charlie limbed behind them, unable to keep up.

"How are you liking Hogwarts so far?" Jacob asked Dana.

"It's a freaking castle." Dana grinned. "I feel all royal and important."

Jacob laughed. "So, you want to learn about our native creatures?"

"I figured I have a life time to study those in the states. This opportunity presented itself and I took it."

"You're braver than me. Of course, the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor, so you'd have to be brave." He grinned, sheepishly. "Sorry, I don't mean to talk this much."

Dana stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"I was surprised only four of us were in that class. I figured more of you Brits would be interested in it since you don't see magical creatures as a threat to exposure." She rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, there's not much money in a career working with magical creatures."

"You don't seem to mind."

"Me, no I want to be a healer and work with patients who suffer from creature attacks." He twirled his wand around in his hands.

Dana blinked. "Oh, wow. That's impressive. Here I'm just enjoying learning about animals. You'll actually help people."

"That's the plan," he said as they walked into the greenhouse. "Well, I'll see you later." He moved to join some other Hufflepuffs who stood in the far corner.

"Blimey, you're in a class with all guys?" Elizabeth moved over to Dana. "And good looking ones at that."

"Where's Ed?" Dana placed her bag on the nearest table.

"He destroys anything green. Professor Sprout almost kicked him out last year when he killed the self-fertilizing shrub." Elizabeth laughed. "I've seriously never seen her that mad."

"Then I'm not sure if you want to work with me. I really don't do well with things that can create their own nutrients." Dana stared at the spiky plants sitting on the work table.

"You can't be that bad." Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "What happened to Charlie?"

Dana watched as Charlie limbed across the greenhouse to join Owen and one of the other Gryffindor boys—Mark, she believed. "He got kicked by a thestral."

"That's got to hurt."

"Hey, is Charlie always this…" Dana trailed off, unsure of how to describe the boy she'd only met the day before.

"Moody?" Elizabeth shrugged. "He's been weird since yesterday. He's not usually like this. He'll snap out of it."

"Oh, ok."

"Why were you wondering?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"No reason. I mean if he's one of only three other people in Care of Magical Creatures, I'd rather him be civil to work with."

"Seriously, he's a good guy. We've been friends since first year."

"Oh, you're not just friends because you're dating Ed?"

Elizabeth laughed. "No. I was friends with the three of them from the start. The Gryffindor girls are nice, but I never really connected with them."

"I understand. I've only got two close friends at home."

"Well, now you have three." Elizabeth took Dana's arm. "As long as you don't make Venomous Tentacula attack me."

"No promises." Dana's insides warmed like she had just downed a butterbeer.


	4. Hagrid's Hut

Chapter 4

Hagrid's Hut

Charlie limped out of Defense Against the Dark Arts, the scowl he'd worn since this morning now a permanent fixture on his face. Almost every sixth year had been packed in that class and their new professor, Professor Mardel, assumed that they all could use nonverbal spells. Since none of them managed to cast a single spell, he assigned them a twelve-inch parchment on the benefits of nonverbal spells. Add that to his bruised leg and his sixth year was off to a great start.

"Hey, Weasley," someone said.

Charlie turned around to see Rhys McNair sweeping out of the classroom. "McNair."

"What happened to your leg? Did the werewolves finally get you?" The dark-haired Slytherin paused. "I'll tell everyone to stay away from you at a full moon."

A gaggle of Slytherin girls laughed at his ridiculous comment. Charlie held his ground. "Be careful McNair, I took points away from you last year, I can do it again this year. You wouldn't want Slytherin to lose to Gryffindor again, would you?"

"Move along, McNair." Ed swung his arm over Charlie's shoulder.

"Watch your back, Weasley. We wouldn't want you to get hit by a stray bludger on the pitch now, would we?" McNair swept off down the hallway.

"What's his problem?" Owen asked.

"First day jitters?" Ed shrugged.

"I really don't need his shit." Charlie began to walk in the other direction. "Not today."

"Elizabeth's right; you have been grouchy," Ed said.

"No, I haven't."

"That's bullocks. Hell, you even had Katherine McDonald flirt with you and you didn't crack a smile."

"I've just got stuff on my mind, all right?" Charlie paused at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Bowtruckle."

The portrait creaked open and the boys climbed into the Gryffindor common room.

"The only thing on your mind should be McDonald's ass," Ed said.

"Here, here." Owen laughed.

"Hey, Charlie!" Fred and George raced over from the stairwell, speaking in unison. "Guess what?"

A small smile cracked on Charlie's face

. "What?"

"Snape gave us detention. That's got to be a record, right?" George said.

"I don't know," Fred said. "Next year I say we try for detention before we step foot on the grounds."

"What did you do?" Charlie sighed.

"What would give you the idea we did anything?" George raised an eyebrow. "Snape could just go around handing out detentions to Gryffindors."

"He's got a point." Owen laughed.

"We melted one of the Slytherin's cauldrons." Fred grinned.

"Well, don't tell Percy. He'll write to Mum." Charlie patted their shoulders and moved past them. Really, he'd expected this when the twins got their letters. Their mother didn't need to worry about every little detention the twins would rack up.

Up the stairs Charlie climbed to the third landing, where his dormitory waited. Stripping out of his robes, he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Muggle clothes weren't always the most appropriate at Hogwarts, but Hagrid wouldn't mind.

"Where you going?" Ed raised an eyebrow as he flopped onto his bed.

"Hagrid's."

"Have fun." Owen took out his guitar.

Charlie snorted. "I'd rather be here with you guys. Hagrid invited Dana to come visit."

Ed and Owen exchanged glances as Owen began to strum his guitar.

"Mate, relax. She's not that bad." Ed propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, I even heard Jacob Baker saying he was thinking of asking her out."

Charlie's mood dropped once more, but he shrugged off the comment. "He's just interested in her because she's different."

"Sure." Owen continued to play.

"You two are acting weird." Charlie turned to leave the dormitory and walked right into Elizabeth. "It's the first day and you're already breaking the rules."

"It's not like I haven't done this a million times." She rolled her eyes. "Plus, the common room is packed."

"Charlie is headed out to Hagrid's with Dana," Ed told her.

Elizabeth's brown eyes sparkled. "So I heard."

"I'll be back for dinner. Can someone make sure Fred and George don't kill Percy in the time I'm gone?"

Charlie skirted around Elizabeth and back down the stairs. Dana waited for him by the fireplace. She'd changed out of her robes as well and now wore jeans and a brown jacket that looked as smooth as butter over a black shirt. Her brown hair framed her face, accenting her golden skin.

"You didn't have to wait." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I was trying to be courteous." Dana huffed. "I'll just head out if you're so bothered by it."

Bullocks. He kept putting his food in his mouth. Dana had this unnerving effect on him. "That's not what I meant."

"Yeah, sure." Dana marched to the portal. As she climbed out of it, he avoided staring at her arse. Well, he tried at least.

About five steps into the hall, she swung back on him. "Whatever your problem with me is, I'm sorry, all right?"

"Why do you think I have a problem with you?" Charlie took a step back as the Fat Lady laughed behind them.

"Well, considering everyone has told me how great a guy you are, I must assume the attitude you have is because of me."

Great, now even she was noticing his mood. "Sixth year is just stressful, that's all. What with being a prefect, N.E.W.T classes and Fred and George's hijinks."

"Are they really as bad as everyone says?" Dana fell into step with him.

"Not bad per-say, just rowdy. Of course, my mum wants me to keep an eye on them."

"Why you? Why not Percy?"

"She thinks they'll listen to me better." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I think they're a riot. I wish my sister was funny like they are." Dana sighed.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a sister." There was a lot he didn't know about her. Hell, he'd just met her yesterday.

"Yeah, Jamie's twelve. She's bit of a prick."

"Is it just the two of you?"

Dana nodded. "My parents are always working, so I think it was easier for them to only have two of us."

"I heard you said your mum works at MACUSA. That's like our ministry, right?"

"In a way, yes. From what I can tell, there are differences, but the idea is the same." Dana trotted down the front steps.

"What about your dad? What does he do?"

"He's an alchemist." Dana smiled. "Our house always has some sort of concoction brewing. He made me promise to write him about the potions lessons here."

Charlie snorted. "I forgot, you haven't experienced Snape yet."

"That doesn't sound good."

"You'll see, tomorrow." Charlie knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut.

The was a loud bark and a scraping of a chair before Hagrid yanked the door open. A large dog pelted straight out and into Dana. She shrieked as he knocked her over and began slobbering all over her.

"Oi, Fang, get down." Hagrid grabbed the boarhound by the scruff of the neck and pulled him off Dana.

Charlie offered his hand to Dana, who stayed on the ground, laughing. She shrugged off his hand and pushed herself up.

"Sorry 'bout that. I haven't been able to train him." Hagrid held Fang back as he let them into the hut.

Dana continued to laugh as she wiped slobber off her face. "It's okay. I've experienced much worse." She leaned down to pat Fang's head. "He's a cutie."

"Well, welcome to me home." Hagrid straightened. "It's not much, but it does the trick."

As Charlie took a seat in one of the overly large chairs at the table, Dana explored the single-room hut.

"Wow, is that unicorn hair?" She eyed the hair hanging from the rafters.

"It is. Hagrid and I collect it when we explore the forest." Charlie's gut sank at those words. He hadn't realized how much he would miss little perks like this when he left Hogwarts. Would he ever be able to spend time outside again? Or would is inevitably boring desk job get in the way of his personal time. His dad was always exhausted when he came home.

"Dead useful, unicorn hair." Hagrid bustled around the fire place. "Charlie's been building a rope and I've used it for bandages."

"I would love to see a unicorn." Dana took a seat next to Charlie.

"I'm sure yeh will." Hagrid placed the kettle on the middle of the table along with a stack of rock cakes.

"Thank you." Dana reached over to take a rock cake and pour herself tea.

Charlie held back a chuckle as she tried to take a bite of rock cake. He'd learned long ago that the cake was more rock than cake.

"Yeh must tell me about the creatures you have in the states." Hagrid joined them at the table as Fang settled in his bed.

"Well, where do I begin?" Dana set down her rock cake. "I spent this summer trying to track rougarou in the swamps of Louisiana."

"Rougarou?" Hagrid asked.

Charlie vaguely recognized the name. He must have seen it in passing in one of his texts.

"They're this dog-headed monster. Definitely not what I would call friendly. I still have the scar from my tangle with one of them." Dana pulled up her sleeve to show a jagged white line running from the back of her wrist to her elbow.

"How'd yeh get them to calm down?" Hagrid pulled his chair up closer. "I've got a three-headed dog I'm trying to tame."

"Where'd you get a three-headed dog, Hagrid?" Charlie furrowed his brow. This was the first he'd heard about the beast.

"I bought him at the Leaky Cauldron last year. Some Greek chappie was selling him cheap. Poor fella just needed some love."

"You bought a three-headed dog at a pub?" Dana glanced over to Charlie. "Is that a common occurrence around here?"

"He's not the first thing I've ever bought at a pub. The Hog's Head has plenty of people selling creatures. Been trying ter get a dragon egg fer years." He paused, beady eyes wide. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Hagrid, dragons are illegal to own." Charlie set down his tea. They had this conversation at least once a year.

"Nonsense. Yeh of all people should know they're just seriously misunderstood creatures. Are yeh planning on working with them when yeh leave here?"

Hagrid's words sent a wave of guilt through Charlie. "Maybe. It depends on what happens."

Dana gave him a questioning look.

It was so easy for her. She had the funds to travel to other countries and pursue her dreams. There was no way he could do anything like that. Hell, even his good dragon hide gloves had holes in them. Maybe one day he'd get the chance to be near dragons, but he doubted that day would come soon and Dana's presence kept reminding him of that fact.


	5. The Great Lake

Chapter 5

The Great Lake

Hogwarts was certainly not what Dana had expected. After her years in Illvermorny, she thought she was prepared for what any wizard school could throw at her. But her first week was one of straight hell.

She'd been a decent student at Illvermorny, not top of her class, but good. All right, if she'd pushed herself half as hard as she'd pushed to come to Hogwarts, that would be a different tale.

Still, Hogwarts classes were killing her. Transfiguration was already a difficult subject, but Professor McGonagall's stern manner and sharp eye made it even worse. That and they were expected to use non-verbal spells. How the hell was she supposed to change her eye color if she couldn't speak. Defense Against the Dark Arts was the same. Professor Mardel was new. According to Elizabeth, not one of their Defense teachers lasted more than a year and Professor Mardel didn't seem too sure on what she was teaching.

Then there was Potions. At Illvermorny, she was good at potions. If you understood how the ingredients reacted with each other, then working with them was simple. But, Charlie was right about Professor Snape—not that she'd admit that to him. The greasy-haired professor hated the Gryffindors. Of course, not only was she in Gryffindor, but she was an American. Her draught of the living dead, while perfectly acceptable in any other setting, only made him sneer. It'd taken all of her will power not to lash out at him.

To make matters worse, a Hufflepuff girl named Tonks joined their table. Dana liked her, but Tonks was a bit of a klutz and half way through potions on Friday, she managed to knock everyone's ingredients to the floor, creating the biggest mess Dana had ever seen.

At least Charms was all right. The tiny, bubbly Professor Flitwick was kind enough and when she managed to perform her first non-verbal spell, he jumped up and down like an imp—Dana had encountered a few of the mischievous creatures loosening the screws on chairs in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom on her second day.

The weekend was a nice break from the craziness, of course she still had a mound of homework. Elizabeth helped her with that, thank God. The professors here expected the homework done in a very different manner than those at Illvermorny. Even Owen, Ed and Charlie lent a hand. Charlie had been somewhat nicer since their evening in Hagrid's hut. He still was a bit cold, but at least he talked to her now.

Still, she was relieved when Monday came around. It might have meant the start of another long week of classes, but Care of Magical Creatures kicked it off. And today she was in the lake.

The cool water encompasses her body like a soft blanket, ebbing and flowing with her movements. This past summer she'd taken a scuba-spell course. Though it required practice, it was a better spell to use than any of the alternatives.

Now she floated along the depths of the lake, in and out of rock strata, breathing as naturally as if she were on land. Something hissed past her ear and she jumped, bubbles cascading out of her mouth.

A few of the merpeople chuckled in their ear-piercing voices. She'd been given permission to follow them, so long as she stayed far enough away as to not disturb them. She also was not allowed to share some of their ways with any one. That might be a problem when it came time for her to write her report, but she'd figure out a way. For now she'd watch.

The vast abyss of the lake stretched out around her as she trailed a pack of merpeople on the hunt. The green-haired, grey-skinned creatures did their best to ignore her, but a few kept glancing her way.

A pit sank in her stomach. Though the scuba-spell allowed her to cast other spells under water, she had a sneaking suspicion that the merpeople could take her down. That and there were a lot of them.

Her dive watched beeped, and Dana cursed. Her lungs heaved and pressed against her chest. The spell was running out of time. Taking a deep breath, she kicked toward the surface. The water propelled her toward the surface, sliding past her as smooth as silk.

A burning sensation filled her lungs as the air was pulled. She screamed slowly, controlling the rate of air loss. Just as her limbs shook and her vision dimmed, the eerie green gave way to blinding light.

As she broke through the surface, Dana took a rattling breath. The September wind kissed her face and the waves lapped against her exposed shoulders. Beyond the shore students ran to their next class.

"Shit." She was late.

Swimming to shore, she climbed out and threw her school robes over her wetsuit. She ignored the water trickling down her face and took off for the greenhouses.

Elizabeth gave her a questioning look as she dropped her bags next to the planters.

"Don't even ask." Dana's stomach rumbled and her muscles ached. She could eat a whole hippogriff at the moment. Not that she would.

Herbology was quiet; she needed to concentrate if she didn't want to get blubberton pus all over herself.

"Hey, Dana."

Dana looked up from her supplies as Jacob trotted up to her at the end of class. Elizabeth gave her a wink and sauntered off to join Charlie and Owen.

"Jacob." She smiled. "How was Care of Magical Creatures today?"

"Ugh, I spent the whole time tracking down acromantulas." He grabbed her bag before she could persist. "You'd think for giant spiders they'd be easy to find."

"Wait, aren't acromantulas native to South-east Asia?"

"There are rumors that a colony lives in the forest. I figured if I could study their venom, then I could create an anti-venom and understand how it works." They left the greenhouses.

"Well, I hope that works out for you." She made a face. "I'd take the giant squid any day over venomous spiders."

Jacob chuckled. "Good to know I'm braver than you when it comes to this."

Dana made a face and nudged the boy with her shoulder. "Now that's not fair. You try spending over an hour in the Great Lake."

"No, thank you." He smiled. "Though I have to say, with you in the lake, the class is really quite."

"I would imagine so. You three boys just talk in grunts."

"Now, I do believe we're better than trolls." He feigned hurt. "At least we're not American."

"Ha." A grin cracked on Dana's face and she couldn't get rid of it. "I do believe our Quidditch team whooped your asses."

"One time." Jacob came to halt at the entrance to the Great Hall. He scuffed his boots. "Hey. What are you doing next Saturday night?"

"Um, I don't really have any plans." Dana blinked, caught off guard.

"Well, I was thinking…maybe you'd like to have dinner with me. I could show you more of Hogwarts."

"Oh." A blush crept up Dana's face. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Really?" Jacob's brown eyes sparkled.

"Miss Ashland." A smooth voice cut through their conversation, making both of them turn. Professor Dumbledore in his purple wizard hat strode up to them. "Sorry for the interruption."

"P-Professor Dumbledore." Dana stuttered. She'd seen the headmaster from afar, heard his speech the first night, but he'd never spoken to her.

"I'll see you in class." Jacob passed her bag back to her. "Headmaster." He nodded and slipped into the Great Hall.

"I won't keep you long." Professor Dumbledore fell in step with her.

"What can I do for you, Professor?"

"I wanted to speak with you, see how you are adjusting to your time at Hogwarts." He smiled warmly.

"Oh, it's been great. Really, great. Different for Illvermorny."

"Yes, I would expect that to be the case. I must say, I was impressed with your determination to find a place here."

"Well, I saw something and I went for it." Dana fought the new blush forming. For the great Albus Dumbledore to say he was impressed with her was something Dana never expected to hear.

"Professor Kettleburn speaks very highly of you. I believe we will be seeing great achievements come from you."

"Th-thank you." Dana nearly fell over. Then her stomach rumbled.

Dumbledore stroked his flowing beard. "I have kept you from your lunch too long."

"Not at all. Diving just makes me hungry." She smiled.

"Then by all means, please enjoy." He swept his hand toward the tables.

"Yes, Headmaster." Still stunned, Dana hurried toward the Gryffindor table.

…

By the time night fell, Dana could barely stand. She muttered the password to the Fat Lady and stumbled into the Gryffindor Common room. The place buzzed with excitement. Most weren't doing homework. Instead they sat in groups, gossiping about one thing or another. A good amount of them crowded around the announcement board. Dana paused, trying to catch a glimpse of the board, but she was too tired to fight through the gaggle.

"Please, Charlie?" One of the twins, she thought it was George, nearly tackled Charlie not too far from where she stood.

"Come on, we're your brothers," Fred said.

"You're first years. Plus, we only need one beater. Maybe next year." Charlie slipped out from between them and almost walked right into Dana.

"Quidditch try-outs?" She asked.

"On Saturday." Charlie nodded. "I just posted the schedule." He pointed to the board.

"Oh, great."

"You'll probably be busy, then."

Dana blinked. "No. I should be able to make it. Unless they're after dinner."

"No, we've got the pitch in the morning."

"Then I won't be taking firewhiskey shots the night before, now will I?" Dana smiled.

"I guess not." Charlie shrugged.

"Okay, then." Dana rocked back on her heels. "I should get to bed. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, right. Bye, then." Charlie took off like a rocket.

Staring at his strong back, Dana's gaze traveled down to his well-toned butt. She shook her head. Charlie Weasley wasn't interested in her. He'd made that clear enough. Plus, she had a gorgeous Hufflepuff interested in her. That was more than she had at home. Jacob was a great guy; she should be excited for their date. Still, there was sinking feeling in her gut that she just couldn't shake.

Rubbing her eyes, she practically crawled up the stairs and to her dormitory. It was quiet as she got chanced, but as soon as she managed to get into bed, footsteps echoed all around. Sarah, Melissa, Lola and Emma walked in followed by Elizabeth.

"You look exhausted." Elizabeth plopped down on the edge of her bed.

"I almost fell asleep during Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, you missed Ed and Jason nearly curse the Slytherins. Of course Professor Mardel stepped in at the last moment."

"Oh." Dana shrugged.

"Hey, you should be excited." Elizabeth wiggled her eyebrows.

"And why's that?"

"Jacob Baker asked you out, didn't he?" Sarah jumped into their conversation.

"Ugh, he's gorgeous." Emma hugged her pillow.

Dana stared at all five Gryffindor girls.

"How do you know?"

"Please, nothing goes unnoticed in this school." Sarah brushed her long blonde hair.

"Especially when it has to do with one of the finest boys in our year." Emma sighed, a dreamy look crossing her freckled face.

"See, I think Owen is much cuter than Jacob. Plus he plays the guitar," Lola said.

"Ask him out," Melissa said.

Lola flushed. "Well, I don't know him that well. But Elizabeth does."

"Sorry, I think he's interested in Tonks."

"Tonks? Really?" Sarah stared down Elizabeth. "That girl is a mess."

Dana ground her teeth. Tonks seemed perfectly nice to her. She hated when girls did that—talked about each other behind their backs. But what was she going to say? By the looks on their faces, they already didn't like her for coming into their school and taking their guys. Not that she wanted to do any such thing.

"We've got classes in the morning," Melissa said, ever the prefect. "I think it's time to go to sleep."

"We'll talk later," Elizabeth whispered.

Dana nodded and lay down on her pillow. If the girls knew about Jacob, she wondered just how many people had heard. She might not have wanted to start trouble here, but a week in and they already saw her as a threat. This was going to go great.


	6. The Beater's Aim

Chapter 6

The Beater's Aim

Saturday morning dawned with a crisp, light breeze rolling off the mountains. After scarfing down breakfast in the Great Hall, Charlie hurried out to the Quidditch Pitch. His insides hummed as he took in the freshly cut grass, the giant golden hoops on each side of the field and the empty stands.

Broom in hand, he closed his eyes. Roars of fans filled his ears. They cheered his name as he clutched the snitch in his hand, soaring high above them. He'd tasted victory two years ago and planned on doing so at least once.

Wind whipped past his cheeks as he soared away from the ground. He relished in the quick drop of his gut. The broom responded to his every touch, zipping in and out of the stands.

This was freedom. Complete and utter freedom. Riding on the tail of the wind couldn't get him closer to feeling like a dragon.

Charlie snorted. His two passions would make him no money in life. There was such a slim chance he'd be offered a place in the Quidditch league that he never contemplated it.

He placed the thought out of his mind. He had two years left of Quidditch and he was going to make them worth it.

Making one last loop, he brought the broom back to center pitch where three scarlet clad players waited for him: all that was left of Gryffindor's once great Quidditch team.

"Hey, Charlie!" Oliver Wood bounded over to him as soon as his feet touched the ground. A third-year, Wood had knocked out any competition for keeper the year before. "I spent the holidays going over new game plans for the team. Wanna see?"

Charlie laughed, shaking his head. "Maybe later. Right now we need a team for them to work."

Wood's face fell. "Oh, right."

"He's just disappointed he didn't make captain." Ed clapped Wood on the shoulder.

"He's got another five years here." Jack Carr, the sole beater, said. "Unlike some of us."

"Don't remind me. Replacing you next year is something I'm not looking forward too. Especially if the twins are vying for that spot." Charlie ran his hand through his hair. "Today's gonna be a shit show as it is."

"The crop ain't that bad this year." Ed squinted at the nervous group of students. "I do see a tall drink of water."

Charlie followed Ed's glance, his stomach doing flip flops. Amongst the motley crew of students stood Dana, holding her broom between her knees as she tried to braid her hair. The golden-brown mass kept falling out-causing her to mumble what Charlie could only assume were curses.

He shrugged. "She said she played."

"Oi, is this the yank everyone is talking about?" Carr swung his beater's bat around. "She's too large to be a chaser."

Charlie forced the bubbling rage back into system. He furrowed his eyebrows. Where had that come from? "She's a beater."

"Nice, mate." Ed elbowed the beefy seventh-year. "She may not be a pixie, but the girl is fit."

"Enough," Charlie growled.

Marching over to the chattering hopefuls, he blew his whistle.

Everyone jumped. Dana lost control of her braid. With a scowl, she pulled it into a messy ponytail.

"Listen up. We're looking for two chasers and a beater, so if you're not either of those, leave!" Charlie used his captain voice. With five younger siblings, he had plenty of practice.

No one moved.

"Good. Chasers, I want you to head off with Ed. You'll do a quick passing drill. Beaters, Carr will run batting drills with you. After, we'll run a scrimmage." Charlie clapped his hands.

The group divided in a flurry of robes catching the wind. Chasers took to the sky while the beaters tested out bats.

"Wood, go man the posts." Charlie barely managed to get the words out before Wood zoomed off to his goal posts.

Shaking his head, Charlie mounted his broom and took to the sky. Since he didn't need to train any seekers, though he might want to look for a reserve, he observed the practice from above.

A large group of chasers quickly fell behind in the fast paced drills Ed ran. Charlie's gaze fell on two girls. Lindsey Eagan and Tracy Green were both seventh years. If he put them on the team, he'd have to replace them come next year. Still, they easily outflew everyone there, and this was just the warm-up.

Charlie turned to the beaters, who'd just mounted their brooms. Five boy ranging from fifth year to second and Dana.

The sun sank into her hair, turning it more golden than brown. Unlike the other girls, she wore no makeup, but her face still glowed as she lifted off the ground. Pure joy. Only another flier knew the feeling.

Charlie's keen eye-perfected from his years as a seeker-caught the slight wobble in her broom. His stomach flipped. She couldn't be a good player if she had no balance. If he had to cut her she'd easily lose that temper of hers and the rest of the year would be hell.

As Carr ran them through suicides, Charlie kept his eye on Dana. Instead of halting and pivoting like she should, she skidded to a stop before turning. This caused her to fall behind quickly.

Charlie sighed and studied the rest of the beaters. Ali Dunah, a fifth year, was the most comfortable on his broom. His muscles bulged under his robes, making him the most promising.

Charlie wasn't disappointed as Carr released the bludgers. Ali's first hit soared across the pitch, further than the others. Satisfied he'd found his beater, Charlie focused on the chasers.

Whistling sounded by his ear. Instinct kicked in and Charlie dodged just as a bludger barreled past. The black ball kept going, past the goal posts and out of the stadium.

Eyes wide, he whipped around. A grinning Dana patted her bat against one hand.

"Nice dodge. I can see why you're seeker!" she called.

Next to her, Carr hung onto his broom, mouth wide open.

"Bloody hell." Charlie took a deep breath, the crisp air setting his lungs on fire. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"You seemed like a good target." She jerked her head up, broom swaying at her movement. "Hold on, it's coming back."

Catching the gleam in her eyes, Charlie took off the toward the chasers. With her broom handling skills, she wouldn't be able to catch him. Though her bludgers might.

Just to be safe, he blew the whistle, stopping everyone in their path.

"Eagan, Smith, Murray, Ashland and O'Brian, you're one team. Green, Bickford, King, Dunah, and Leary, you're the other. There will be no seeker and both teams will be shooting at Wood. That means, if there is a turnover, the Chasers must bring it back to midfield before they can try and score. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"The rest of you, great effort today. Unfortunately, this year is not your year. There will be more opportunities in the future. For now, you are more than welcome to stay and watch." Charlie directed to the stands where a sizable group—from all four houses—gathered.

As the teams separated and the scrimmage got underway, Charlie joined Ed and Carr hovering at a higher altitude.

"Well?" he asked.

"We've got some promising chasers," Ed said as Eagan dodged King and passed the quaffle to O'Brian. Unfortunately, O'Brian had chosen that moment to look toward the goal posts and the quaffle bobbled in his hands. Green swooped down and plucked the ball into her possession.

"Wonder why neither Eagan nor Green tried out before this year." Charlie winced as one of Dana's bludgers slammed into Green. "Try not to break any bones!"

Dana smiled, skidding to a stop before taking off after another bludger.

"She's...well, she's something else." Ed shook his head.

Charlie sighed. "She can barely fly."

"But have you seen her arm!? I think she's stronger than Carr."

"Thanks, Mate." Carr rolled his eyes.

"Dunah is the better choice." Charlie rested his forearm on his broom. "He's strong _and_ an excellent flyer."

"We can work on her flying." Ed smiled as Eagan sunk a goal past Wood.

"So we put in extra work for someone who is only here for a year? We'd get Dunah for three years."

"And if we go with Green and Eagan, we'll only have them for a year as well. But you know they're the best."

"They are. But I don't think Dana is the best." Charlie shrugged.

"You're a right git, you know that." Ed's words jolted Charlie.

He eyed his best friend. Despite the wind whipping against him, Ed stayed stock still on his broom, his mouth set in a grim line. "What's gotten into you?"

"Me? What's gotten into me?" Ed whipped around. "You've been acting like an ass since term started."

"Why? Because I don't drool over some yank like the rest of you? I'm making my decisions based on what I see."

"Do as you will, _Captain_. But when the team is lacking spunk and sass, don't come crying to me. This was your choice." Ed leaned forward and flew down to where Elizabeth waited.

Grinding his teeth together, Charlie turned to Carr. "Do you have a problem?"

Carr shrugged. "Dunah is a solid beater. Ashland's great, but her flying is a problem. If you want Dunah, I'll take him."

"Finally, a reasonable person on this team." Charlie ignored the twisting in his stomach. "We need someone who can fly."

He was doing the right thing, he had to be. His decisions had to be for the good of the team. They couldn't afford someone who had flying problems. What if she missed an important bludger because she couldn't stop in time?

This wasn't because she was a girl, or that she was an American. No, Charlie would come to the same conclusion no matter who it was. Wouldn't he?

After half an hour, Charlie blew his whistle and the scrimmage ceased. The ten players, sweat glistening on their foreheads despite the cool mountain air, landed in front of him. Dirt flew in every direction as Dana slammed into the ground. Charlie winced. How she didn't bust her knees, he didn't know.

"Excellent work, everyone. Really, if I could take on all of you, I would. Unfortunately, I can't. That being said, we have made our decisions. Eagan, Green, you will be our new chasers." Charlie nodded at the two seventh year girls who bumped fists with big smiles. "Bickford, you're the reserve." The fourth year, who'd managed to score a goal on Wood, nodded.

"As for our beater," Charlie paused, avoiding Dana's bright eyes. "Duhan has the position, Ashland you'll be our reserve."

He met Dana's eyes. The blue-green color shone like a dragon's scale. Charlie gulped. It wasn't a good sign. She didn't say anything. Instead, she turned on her heels and marched over to where Elizabeth hung off the stands. Ed slung his arm around her and the three of them began to talk.

As much as Charlie wanted to be part of that conversation, especially as Owen trotted down the stands to join them, he didn't think he was welcome.

"I'll let everyone know about our first practice soon. Now, hit the showers and enjoy your Saturday." Charlie swung his broom on his shoulder and stalked off the pitch.

The walls of the palace eclipsed the sun, cutting off the little heat Charlie had. Trying not to shiver, he made his way toward the team's locker room.

"Charlie!"

The high voice caused his heart to catch. It was a girl, and not Dana or Elizabeth. Forcing his shoulders to relax, he turned around.

Katherine jogged toward him, her ponytail bouncing. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his robes, Charlie smiled. He hadn't seen her since their date the past Saturday, if you could even call it that.

"Spying on our tryout?" He pushed the thought of Dana away.

"I need to know who my competition is." Katherine thread her arm through his. "Though I'm surprised you made the American a reserve."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Not you too. Ed's already chewing me out."

"Well, she can barely fly. It doesn't take a Ravenclaw to realize that." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Wait, you think I'm right in not putting her on the team."

"Of course." She sighed. "Do you want to take a walk? I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day."

Charlie smiled for the first time since his flight. "I'd love to." He grimaced. "Wait, I promised McGonagall I'd report to her about the try-outs. Plus, I haven't finished my potions essay. How about tonight?"

"After dinner?" Katherine batted her eyelashes.

"Count on it." Charlie placed a kiss on her cheek, his face red before hurrying to take a shower. He didn't need to worry about Dana, not when he had Katherine enamored by him.

 _A/N:_

 _Sorry this took me so long! Life got hectic. Don't worry, the next few chapters should be uploaded quickly since I've got some time._

 _Reviews are always welcome! Actually they usually motivate me to write faster because I know you guys are enjoying the story. So thank you for reading!_

 _As always, I do not own this world or characters. The wizarding world comes from the fabulous mind of JK Rowling._


	7. Illegal Activites

Chapter 7

Illegal Activities

Reserve! She was the reserve beater? Dana numbly walked toward Elizabeth and Ed. Her limbs shook and she bit the inside of her lip to keep her from bursting.

Charlie Weasley was a selfish, stuck up prick. He didn't know a beater if he was hit in the head with a bludger. No, it was all about speed for him. Stupid seeker.

"Don't worry." Ed slung his arm around Dana as she approached them. "Charlie isn't thinking. You were easily the best."

Dana sneered. "Yet I only made reserve. No wonder England lost to the States."

Ed laughed.

"I'll hex him for you." Elizabeth twirled her wand in her hand. "Oh and Katherine McDonald. Did you see her ogling him the entire tryout?"

"What's so wrong with McDonald? She's fit." Ed grimaced as Elizabeth slapped him upside the head. "Sorry, babe."

Dana followed Ed's gaze to where a small blonde stood. She'd seen the same blonde with Charlie the other weekend.

"Is Weasley blind?" Owen trotted down the stands to join Elizabeth.

"No, just dumb. I told Dana I'd hex him." Elizabeth tapped her wand.

Dana's veins boiled and she allowed the rage to course through her system, feeding off of it. Screw Charlie Weasley, screw this stupid quidditch team, and these ridiculous houses. Screw England-or wherever she was. She'd been perfectly content at Illvermorny. Alright, she'd lacked friends and any hint of a social life, but at least she could go about her business without everyone making a big scene.

"Whatever." Dana shrugged Ed's arm off her shoulder. "I've got data on the merfolk to compile."

Shouldering her broom, she stomped off the pitch. It wasn't like she wanted to play for any other team but her own. The next time she got a brilliant idea like this, she'd hex her own self.

"You've got a wicked arm."

Dana jumped as one of the twins—George, she believed, showed up on her right side.

"Truly wicked," Fred said from her left.

She eyed the identical faces. Hints of glee flashed in their eyes. She didn't not envy their professors.

"What do you want?"

"Who says we want anything?" George raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we just wanted to bow in your masterful presence." Fred mimicked a sweeping bow, George doing the same.

"No offense, but I am not in the mood to deal with any Weasley at the moment." She picked up pace, hoping they'd fall behind.

"Okay, so we do want something," Fred said.

"And that is?"

"To teach us to be better beaters," they said in unison.

Dana stopped and swung around to face them. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not good enough to make your brother's team. So, I don't think I can help you."

She stormed off down the corridors, but not before she caught the two of them whispering to each other, sly smiles on their faces.

Returning to Gryffindor tower where everyone—including Charlie Weasley waited—did not sound appealing. Instead, Dana slipped into an abandoned classroom. Leaving her broom on the desk, she pulled out her wand.

It was the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, she'd gone into. Professor Mardel had left the practicing dummies up from the other day. Furrowing her brow, Dana pointed her wand at the heart of the nearest one.

Allowing the rage to fill her, she flicked her wand and thought: _Reducto!_

The dummy ricocheted back and with a boom exploded into chunks. Dust filled the room. Coughing, Dana waved her arm in front of her face.

Did she really just do that? A small smile crept up her face. She was the first one in the year to use a nonverbal spell. If rage was her trigger, all she had to do was think of Charlie Weasley.

The clock ticked away as Dana found herself lost in her magic. After her patronus-a narwhal-chased away peeves, she checked the time.

7 o'clock.

"Shit!" Dinner was already underway and she had yet to shower. Jacob would be waiting for her. Dana's stomach twisted. The thought of a date all of the sudden didn't seem appealing.

Scrambling back to Gryffindor tower, Dana found it empty.

After a quick shower, she pulled on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and her favorite red leather jacket. A minimalist with make-up, she only brushed on a light coat of base and lip gloss. Her hair hung in wet, limp strands around her face. Normally she just let it air dry, but today she syphoned the water away with her wand.

Finally ready, she ran out of the tower and through the vast maze of the castle. She was still figuring out all the ins and outs, but she knew the path to the Great Hall.

By the time she rushed past the four hourglasses filled with jewels representing each house, the whole school was packed into the hall. Plates clattered over the din of students while ghosts glided through the tables.

A few heads turned at her late arrival, but she ignored them, scanning the table of yellow and black for a familiar face. Upon seeing her, Jacob leapt from his chair, a smile on his face.

"I was beginning to think you stood me up." He sauntered over to her.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I was practicing and then Peeves came and then, well I guess I lost track of time." Dana's stumbled over her explanation as her face grew red.

"Hey." Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's alright. Have you eaten at all today?"

Dana's stomach grumbled at the thought of food. "Not since breakfast."

"Come." He steered her over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Am I allowed to sit with you guys?" She stopped short.

"Plenty of people do." Jacob waved his hand.

Dana took in the Great Hall. Amongst the Hufflepuffs she spotted the red of Gryffindor and the blue of Ravenclaw. There was even a green tie in the mix. Gryffindor wasn't any different, though no Slytherins there. Then her eyes fell on the Ravenclaw table. Arm slung around the shoulder of the blond girl from the stands was Charlie Weasley. There was no mistaking that head of fiery red hair.

"That bastard," she muttered.

"What?"

"Oh!" Dana jumped at Jacob's closeness. Heat washed over her and hints of cologne out asked the smell of food. She stared at his broad chest, realizing like her he'd chosen not to wear his school robes but instead a clean button-down shirt and a pair of jeans that rode low on his hips. "Nothing. Can we by any chance take a plate to go? Maybe sit outside? Alone?"

Jacob laughed. "Sure."

Letting out the bit of air she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Dana went about loading food onto a plate. She even managed to pour herself some pumpkin juice.

"Wow, you must be hungry. I don't think I've ever seen a girl eat that much," Jacob said.

"Oh." Dana's cheeks grew red as she stared at her food. Apparently she had a lot to learn about dates. Maybe she should have asked Elizabeth for some advice. But her friend was at another table, snug against her boyfriend.

"Must be all the quidditch you play." Jacob steered her out of the Great Hall.

"Quidditch, right."

Outside the stars shone against the inky black of the night sky. Nothing, not even the magic ceiling of the Great Hall could duplicate the beauty of the outside world. The still lake reflected the twinkling orbs as the wind whispered through the trees of the forest. Though not a soul moved, Dana knew lurked behind the shadows were creatures some could only dream existed.

They sat on a bench in the courtyard, Dana's plate balancing precariously on her lap. She twirled her fork, no longer hungry due to the knots in her stomach.

Was this how a date was supposed to go? She could barely form words, let alone carry a conversation. No guy back home ever showed interest in her. Here she may be foreign, but she was still the same girl.

"Dana? Do you agree?" Jacob's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Um, sorry. I blanked out for a second. It's been a long day." She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." He reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of her hand, his fingers leaving a trail of fire. "How are your classes?"

"I think you're in every single one of them."

"Right. Well, did you see McGonagall's face when no one could perform a nonverbal spell. They're hard. It's as if they expect us to do it in a day. Tonks literally turned green from holding her breath."

"I don't think you're supposed to hold your breath." Dana didn't mention this afternoon no matter how much she wanted to. Gloating would certainly not go over well.

"Well that's Tonks for you. Last year she knocked over the suit of armor on the third floor and sent a pack of first years running for their life. Then of course was the time she went around disguised as Dumbledore. You should have seen the Slytherin's faces when she randomly took away points from them." He laughed.

"You sure seem to have a good time here."

"As much as you can at school. Don't you pull pranks at Illvermorny?"

Dana shrugged. "I guess students did. I never was really a part of it. I spent more my time chasing after horned serpents—the animal not the house—and on the pitch."

"Well, now you're here chasing after merpeople and dominating the pitch." Jacob nudged her knee with his.

"I didn't make the team. That jerk Charlie Weasley thought I wasn't good enough. I guess I'm not. I mean, I'm just an American." She glanced toward the forest. A flash of light emanated through the branches. Dana furrowed her brow.

"I think you're an amazing American." Jacob's voice tickled her ear.

Dana tore her gaze away from the forest. "You wouldn't sa—"

His lips brushed against hers, soft and hot. She gasped and pulled back. Jacob's dark eyes widened.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry. I just, I…" Heat flushed over Dana and she stumbled to her feet, knocking her untouched plate over. Light flashed amongst the trees once more. "I've got to go."

"Dana?" Jacob called. "Where are you going? I don't understand."

"There's something out there." Fixing her eyes on the now dark trees, Dana scrambled out of the courtyard and down the lawn, past the greenhouses and toward the forest.

Her feet pounded over the grass, her breath matching each step in rhythm. There was someone in the forest, someone performing magic. She was sure of it. Why else would there be flashes of light? It was a good thing she'd been outside to see this. Everyone else was at dinner.

Oh God. Dana came to a skidding halt. She'd just left Jacob sitting there alone. This may have been her first date, but she was pretty sure that wasn't how one was supposed to act. And he kissed her. He probably had his choice of any girl in the school and he'd chosen her and she ditched him. There was no way he'd ask her out again. Did she really want him to? She hadn't enjoyed their date. Hell, she couldn't even eat. If she were to go out with a guy, she wanted it to be fun.

Still, she should apologize. Her gaze flickered back and forth from the lights of the castle to the dark forest. Jacob could wait. Whatever happened in the forest would be gone if she didn't act now.

Steeling her nerves, Dana drew out her wand.

"Lumos," she whispered.

Her path now illuminated, she edged into the forest, stepping over roots and dead branches. There were a few leaves on the ground-not as much as there would have been in the Berkshires this time of year, but enough that crunching echoed through the trees every now and then.

"Bollocks, I think someone's here," a male voice said not too far away.

Dana's heart jumped. _Nox!_ Her wand light went out. She was an idiot. Yes, that was it. A complete idiot.

Crouching behind a tree, she peered around the crooked branches illuminated in the moonlight. About a hundred yards away, a single torch flickered. The darkness of the forest wrapped around the rest of the clearing like a cloak of invisibility.

"No one's here. Students aren't allowed in the forest and we would have heard that oaf Hagrid coming from miles off," a second male said. This one sounded younger, almost as if he hadn't gone through puberty yet.

"I'm tellin' yah, I saw a light."

"It was probably just some sort of creature. Now we've got what we've need, let's get out of here."

The light swayed further away from Dana. She gripped the tree. Whatever they were after, it could not be legal. She couldn't just allow them to leave.

 _Stupefy!_ She flicked her wand toward the lantern. A jet of red flew out of the tip. But instead of finding its target, it slammed into the trunk of a tree, a shower of red sparks cascading into the night.

"I told you someone was there!" the first man said.

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_ White light shot over her head. "Go, go, go." Branches snapped and leaves cracked under the weight of footsteps.

Eyes wide, Dana dropped to the ground. Scooting along the dirt, she tried to position herself in a better spot to aim her spell.

 _Stupefy!_

The red light once again bounced off a tree. But this time there was no retaliation. Just the pounding of feet getting softer and softer.

Damn, she'd lost them.

"Lumos." Standing, she allowed the light to guide her to the clearing where she'd seen the lantern. As the shadows retreated, she scanned the ground. There had to be something, anything.

Her heart seized as she ran her hand along the trunk of a tree, her fingers coated in a sticky substance. Bringing it to her lips, she licked it.

The vile substance caused her nose to flare and she spat it out. "Dragon blood." Sitting down, Dana took in the clearing with a whole new perspective.


	8. The Aftermath

Chapter 8

The Aftermath

Katherine's heat radiated against Charlie's side as he pulled her close on their way out of the Great Hall. Whispers and stares followed in their wake, sending electricity coursing through Charlie's veins. There weren't as many as when Bill had been in school, but Charlie had never had girls throw themselves at him like his older brother. Truthfully, he was fine with that. Bill cycled through girls as often as a werewolf changed on the full moon. Most of their conversations included snogging, very public snogging.

"Your seeker needs to run extra suicides," he told Katherine, carrying on their dinner conversation. "The quick pivot time is a must and from what you've told me about her, she has yet to master it."

"Yes, unfortunately. We have the pitch tomorrow." She ran a hand up his arm.

"Maybe I'll come watch." Charlie pulled her into a private nock in the entrance hall. Her slim body pressed against his chest, dwarfed by his size. Breathing in her rose perfume, he leaned down.

Their lips met in a light brush before Katherine throw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Charlie resisted the urge to squeeze her tighter, afraid his massive hands would break her in half.

When she drew back, her brown eyes twinkled in the dim torchlight.

"It's a closed practice." Her breath tickled his ear.

"Even for me?" Charlie pressed his lips to the base of her throat.

"Especially for you." Katherine giggled and pushed him away. "I can't afford to be distracted."

"And yet it's okay for you to distract me?" Charlie took her hand and pulled her back into the entrance hall.

"Of course." She grinned wickedly.

Charlie snorted. "It's a beautiful night, let's take a walk."

Her face fell slightly, but she shoved her lips into a smile and nodded.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I just can't be out too late."

"Then we won't." Charlie paused, catching sight of Elizabeth and Ed at the doors.

They spoke to that wanker, Baker. Charlie furrows his brows. Wasn't he supposed to be on a date with Ashland? Not that Charlie particularly cared. Actually, he rather think of anything but.

"Charlie Weasley!" Elizabeth rounded on him, steam practically hissing out of her ears.

"Uh oh." Charlie pulled Katherine into his side, tightening his grip. "This can't be good. She's frozen me out all day."

"I thought you two were best buds." Venom laced Katherine's words. "Or are you upset she's shagging your mate?"

Charlie snorted. "Please don't tell me you're jealous."

"Of course not." Her voice raised a few octaves.

"Good, because I think she'd rather snog a troll than me."

"Then why is she angry at you?"

"I've got a few theories." Charlie steeled himself. "You can hightail it to Ravenclaw Tower and escape the bloodshed."

"I'd rather not go back alone," Katherine purred.

Charlie's heart caught in his throat and his blood pulsed. Oh, he was in trouble.

"Hopefully this won't take long." Charlie kept his arm around Katherine as they made it toward the front doors. "Hey, Lizzie."

Elizabeth's nostrils flared and above her head, Ed's eyes widened. He shook his head slowly, but his girlfriend ripped out of his arms and marched straight toward Charlie.

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

Charlie gulped and let go of Katherine. If Elizabeth decided to bring her wand out, they'd all be on the ground. For such a small girl, she packed one hell of a magical punch.

"Jacob said Dana took off into the Forbidden Forest." Elizabeth crossed her arms.

Charlie blinked and looked past Elizabeth to where Baker paced. "Weren't you two on a date?"

"What's it to you?" Baker snapped.

"You must suck at snogging if you caused her to run." Charlie could barely contain his amusement.

Ed turned a chuckle into a cough when Elizabeth shot him a glare.

"This was your fault." Baker stopped pacing.

Charlie jolted, his stomach twisting. "M-me? What did I do?"

"You named her reserve, idiot." Elizabeth whacked Charlie upside the head. He winced.

"So? She's got to learn to take a little disappointment. At least she made reserve." Charlie knew about disappointment; a lot more than he'd like to. "Sometimes we don't get what we want."

"Says the Quidditch captain and the prefect." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Look, Dana can do what she wants. I am headed back to my common room." Banker rubbed his head and trotted past us, into the throng of students emerging from the Great Hall.

"Are you happy?" Elizabeth rounded on Charlie once more. "She's barely been here a week and you're already upsetting her."

"Me?" Charlie gapped at Elizabeth. "I barely know her. How can I be upsetting her?"

"Ugh. Men! You're all the same." She stomped back toward Ed, who slipped his arm around her.

Charlie exchanged glances with his best mate. Ed sighed and shrugged. So this was what it was like to be whipped.

"Go get her," Elizabeth said.

Charlie coughed. "What?"

"She's out in the forest and someone needs to go find her."

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "And you are too scared to go."

"Do you know what are in those woods?" She nearly squeaked.

"I do." Which was why his stomach hadn't relaxed since he learnt where Dana really was.

"Charlie." Katherine grabbed his arm, a pout on her face.

"I'm sorry. We'll catch up later. What about after Ravenclaw tryouts?" He ran a hand down her arm.

She crinkled her nose and sighed. "Fine. I'll see you later, Charlie." She kissed his cheek before shooting Ed and Elizabeth a glare and hurrying off.

"She getting cozy to you, mate," Ed finally spoke. "Maybe it's a good thing Bill graduated."

"Well, if I didn't keep getting interrupted, she'd be getting more cozy." Charlie glared Elizabeth who was making faces at their exchange.

"Just oblige her and she'll shut it." Ed grinned even as Elizabeth hit him.

"Why me? Couldn't the exchange student have been a wizard chess nerd?"

Oh no, she had to be an aspiring magizoogologist. Stomping past the front doors, Charlie made his way onto the lawn. The crisp September air brushed past him and the hairs on his bare arms stood straight. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he put his head down and forced his way toward the creaking forest.

As the lights of the castle faded, he pulled out his wand.

"Lumos," he whispered. He really needed to figure out those nonverbal spells the professors kept going on about.

"Dana?!" His voice echoed through the forest. "Ashland! Merlin help me, where are you?"

No response. Well just the crickets and an occasional bowtrunkle.

Charlie moved through the forest, muttering cursed at Elizabeth. The scent of pine needles tickled his nose as his boots crunched the leaves on the ground. He closed his eyes and took in the forest. He missed these nights. The professors might have claimed it was dangerous, but Charlie knew the creatures, knew what he was up against. This was the only time he could truly leave his family name behind. In the forest he wasn't a Weasley. Here, he was Charlie.

A light flickered against the silhouette of trees, breaking through Charlie's thoughts. He whipped his head up.

"Dana!" Breaking into a run, Charlie leapt over roots and around trees. His Quidditch training took over and he propelled himself forward.

Sitting in the middle of a clear, hands covered in blood was Dana. She glanced at him for a moment before her green-blue eyes went steely.

"Are you all right?" He slid to his knees in front of her.

"Charlie?" She blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?"

"There was a light, here in the forest. I followed it." Her eyes slid away from his face to stare at the clearing.

"You followed a mysterious light? Are all yanks bloody insane?"

"Well it's a good thing I did!" Dana jumped to her feet, placing her blood covered hands on her jeans. Charlie couldn't help but take in how good she looked in her red leather jacket. He'd forgotten how tall she was. "There was someone here."

"Someone? Who?" He stood.

She shook her head. "I don't know, I didn't get close enough to them before curses started flying."

Charlie's stomach flipped. "Did they hurt you? You're bleeding."

"Oh, this isn't mine. Look." She illuminated her wand and pointed the light at the underbrush. Blood shone against the slick leaves.

Charlie's eyes settled on the tracks in the clearing. "Dragons," he whispered.

"I think it's a Welsh Green, but you're the one studying dragons. My tracking is a bit off."

"No, you're right." Charlie knelt and ran his hand over the rough ground, feeling each claw mark. "Are you sure there were wizards here?"

"Positive, two of them." Dana leaned against a tree. "They were speaking with one another. It was pretty clear one was in charge, but I'm unsure if they were working with anyone."

Charlie shook his head. "We need to get out of here. If they come back, they could be dangerous."

"But we have nothing to track them with. There's got to be more evidence."

"More evidence?" Charlie repeated, the words swirling in his head. "Bloody hell, Dana. You could have been killed tonight. We need to leave, now."

"I would have assumed you out of all people would be at least a little curious." She crossed her arms, her brow furrowed. "Dragons are being injured, if not killed!"

"And what good would you have done them if you'd been killed?" Charlie's voice rose, causing bats to take off through the trees.

"At least I'm doing something." Dana pushed off the tree. Her face turned white and she stumbled.

"Woah." Charlie rushed forward to support her shaking body.

She shrugged him off and rubbed her head. "I'm alright. I think the lack of food has caught up with me."

"Why didn't you eat? You're not trying to starve yourself to lose weight are you? Because that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

She scoffed her foot. "No. Jacob just looked appalled at the amount of food on my plate, so I didn't feel comfortable eating in front of him."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "And this is the guy you want to date?"

"Easy for you to say, Katherine doesn't look like she eats anything." Dana sneered.

"Speaking of Katherine, I left her to come find you, so let's go before she refuses to talk to me for the rest of the year." Charlie put his hand on Dana's shoulder and lightly steered her out of the clearing.

"Oh." Her face fell. "I didn't need you to come find me, you know."

"Tell that to Elizabeth." Charlie snorted.

"She's a good friend." Dana smiled sadly in the dim light of her wand. "I don't know what I would have done without her."

"I think you've done just fine, what with all the blokes drooling over you—as long as you don't run from them." He stayed just behind her, in case she decided to bolt again. Were all Americans this unpredictable?

Instead of a snappy comeback, Dana pursed her lips and allowed her gaze to find her feet once more.

Silence fell over them as eerie as the forest around them. Charlie stuffed his hands in his pocket and allowed himself to take in the soft cawing of owls, the whisper of wings. Hopefully during Care of Magical Creatures this coming week, he could get a chance to start tracking Welsh Greens for his project. His thesis contained that the Forbidden Forest held a greater population than all of Britain. Of course, no one had ever seen a dragon, other than a few claims from students who'd snuck out after hours with an extra bottle of fire whiskey. But the blood and tracks had been real. He just hoped Dana planned to focus on the Great Lake. Dragons were his territory. She'd already taken enough from him.

The trees thinned and they hurried out of forest and into the shadow of Hagrid's hut. Beyond the dark green, Hogwarts pierced the inky sky, torches in the windows shining like the stars.

Charlie's heart leapt. "What time is it?"

Dana checked her watch. "About nine. Why?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. We're not out past curfew. But we should get going before anyone notices."

"I'd say it's a little late for that, Mr. Weasley." The slippery voice of Professor Snape trailed past Charlie, making him shudder.

A wand flickered on, illuminating the look of disdain over the potion professor's face.

"Professor." Charlie plastered on his broadest smile. "We were just finishing our stroll through the grounds and about to head to the castle."

"And did you and Ms. Ashland enjoy your stroll?" Professor Snape sneered.

"Yes, sir." Charlie's stomach twisted as Dana snorted.

Snape regarded both of them. "And how about your time in the Forbidden Forest? Did you enjoy that?"

Charlie's heart stopped. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Professor."

"Next time you are planning a trip somewhere you are expressly not permitted, I would suggest you don't have conversation about it in the Entrance Hall, where anyone can hear." Snape lifted an eyebrow. "That'll be fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for you both this coming Friday."

"That's not fair!" Dana stepped in front of Charlie, her hands on her hips. "As Care of Magical Creature students, we have Professor Kettleburn's permission to be in the forest."

"Look here, Ms. Ashland." Snape leaned in so his hook nose was inches from Dana's. "I don't know how they ran that mountain cabin you call a school back in the states, but here, students obey by the rules or they are rightly punished. And you will address me by Sir or Professor at all times."

Dana opened her mouth to speak, but before she could lose Gryffindor anymore points, Charlie grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.

"Yes, Sir," he called over his shoulder to Snape. "We will be in detention on Friday."

"What was that?" Dana hissed under her breath.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie picked up his pace. "You can't argue with a professor!"

"And why not? It's not like we're bumbling first years!" Dana ripped her arm free of him. "We know the forest! We're the ones studying it."

"They're the rules. And if you keep talking back, I will take more points away from Gryffindor. I am a prefect, remember," Charlie growled.

"I'm starting to hate this country," Dana muttered and stormed her way back into the castle.

Running his hand through his hair, Charlie followed her. He couldn't help but admire the no-nonsense attitude she eluded. Even when she wasn't right, she didn't back down. There weren't many girls like her.

By the time Charlie managed to climb through the portal, the common room was packed. Percy sat in the corner, his nose in a book. Charlie bet it had to do with school. Who did work on a Saturday?

The twins were huddled over a piece of parchment on one of the tables. Another first year boy with a head full of dreads—Lee Jordan, Charlie believed his name was—whispered something in Fred's ear and the twins glanced around the common room. Charlie didn't like the mischievous smiles on their faces. He hadn't owled their mother about their first detention, but if they kept this up, he would have to enact his prefect responsibilities.

Ed waved to Charlie from across the room. Glad to duck out of the twin's line of sight, Charlie joined his friends.

"Heard Snape busted you." Ed couldn't contain the glee in his voice.

Charlie scowled. "How'd you know?"

"Please," Owen snorted as he straddled a chair backwards. "By morning, the whole school will know the two of you were caught in the Forbidden Forest. The next thing you know, someone will claim she's pregnant with your love child."

"Great." Charlie leaned his head against the wall. "Where's Elizabeth. I need to thank her or this mess."

"Talking to your baby mum." Ed winked.

Charlie flipped him off and scanned the room. Sure enough, Elizabeth and Dana talked next to the fire place. Though dirt streaked Dana's face, she had managed to get the blood off her hands. He supposed he should be thankful for small favors.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Elizabeth hissed.

"Snape freaking gave us detention." Dana rolled her eyes.

"No, with Jacob. You totally ditched him."

"Oh." Dana looked down at her hands. "I didn't mean to. I mean, we had a nice time, I guess. We just talked about a few different things, and then he kissed me."

Elizabeth squealed and Charlie's stomach did flip-flops. He should probably stop listening, but he couldn't.

"You snogged! How was it?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I saw something in the forest and ran off." Dana bit her lip.

"Right after he snogged you?" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

Dana nodded, hanging her head.

"Bloody hell, no wonder he was upset."

"You saw him?" Dana snapped her head back up.

"Course I did. How else did you think I knew where to send Charlie?"

"Oh. Right." Dana tapped her leg. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe go apologise to him." Elizabeth stared down Dana. "Hopefully he'll still want to snog you."

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Hey." Elizabeth took Dana's hands. "What's wrong?"

"It's just. Well, that was my first kiss, and I think I ruined everything. I guess I was just nervous and so when I saw an opening, I ran. Though, it was a good thing I did. Then I wouldn't know someone was hunting dragons," Dana began to ramble.

"Wait! That was your first kiss?" Elizabeth's jaw dropped open.

"Um, yeah. Did you not hear anything else I said?"

"Dragons, yeah. That's more a you and Charlie thing." She waved it away. "Why didn't you tell me you'd never snogged anyone?"

"Because it's embarrassing. I'm almost seventeen and that was my first date, ever." Dana ran her hand through her hair.

Charlie stared at the timid and shy version of the spit fire he'd seen out on the lawn. Maybe he'd read her wrong.

"Charlie!" Ed's fist landed on Charlie's bicep.

"Ow." Charlie rubbed his arm and turned away from the girls. "Did you have to hit so hard?"

"You were drooling," Ed snorted. "Maybe the rumors are true."

"Shut it. I'm with Katherine."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Well, as long as she believes nothing happened in the forest."

"Nothing did happen!" Charlie rubbed his face. "This is pointless. I'm going to bed. I'll see you two arses later."

"Maybe I should start a rumor about me and Tonks. Then she's have to talk to me," Owen mused as Charlie stood.

Ed whacked him over the head. "You're pathetic."

"Sorry not all of us are as suave as you." Owen rolled his eyes.

Charlie chuckled. No matter what, he was glad for his friends.

…

The boys were right. For the next week, Charlie caught snippets of no less than ten different tales of what happened between him at Dana in the Forbidden Forest. Some of the most outlandish ones included him hexing Baker and carting Dana off for an orgy with the centaurs. People really needed to butt out of his life and get on with their own.

Luckily, Katherine turned her nose up at such rumors. "People will talk, why let it bother you?" She said the next morning. "It's not like you actually would be with her. She can't even fly!" Then she'd dragged him out to the Quidditch pitch for extra practise.

Dana spent the week hiding behind Ed and Elizabeth, avoiding the snickers and sneers. Care of Magical Creatures had gone from his favourite class to his most dreaded one. Baker refused to talk to either him or Dana and Tyler Bones just sat their silently, with a shit-eating grin.

By the time Friday rolled around, Charlie was actually looking forward to detention. Then, maybe just then everyone would be sick of the rumors and they'd get on with their lives. As soon as Transfiguration ended on Friday, Charlie threw his books in his bag and hurried down to the pitch. He'd scheduled the team's first Quidditch practise in the few hours he had before detention.

Approaching the team locker rooms, Charlie ran straight into Fred, George, and Lee. All three were racing down the corridor in a fight of laughter.

Charlie furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. "What are you three doing down here?"

"Lee convinced Professor McGonagall to hire him as the commentator for the first match!" Fred smiled broadly.

"We were just checking out the pitch," George added in.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Charlie couldn't help but smile.

"I will be a brilliant commentator, thank you very much," Lee said.

Charlie held out his hands. "I'm going to just take your word for it."

The three crackled as they took off toward the castle.

In the locker rooms, Charlie found his team waiting. Carr and Ed passed a quaffle back and forth, both of them slumped in their chairs while Lindsey braided Tracy's hair. Wood was bent over my desk, scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

"Where's Dunah?" Charlie raised a brow.

Ed pointed to the showers before tossing the quaffle back to Carr, who slammed it with his bat. A chuckle escaped Ed's lips and Carr echoed him. Suddenly, the two rolled over in a fit of laughter. The girls joined them and even Wood stopped his planning to chuckle.

"What is it?" Charlie frowned.

"Just go see for yourself." Ed managed to gasp.

Holding his breath, Charlie peaked around the corner. Dunah angrily brandished his wand at his robes which continuously squeaked like a pig.

"Everything okay here?" Charlie bit back a laugh.

"Brilliant, just brilliant," Dunah growled.

Practice didn't get better for Dunah. His robes continued to squeak and on top of that, his beater's bat kept hitting him on the head.

After about an hour of fighting his wonky equipment, an exhausted and battered Dunah landed, throwing both his bat and broom at the stands.

"That's it! I quit."

"Dunah." Charlie landed, his stomach twisting. "Someone's just playing a prank. It's probably the Slytherin team." Or a pair of identical redheads. Charlie vowed to figure out what his brothers were really up to.

"A stupid team isn't worth it." Dunah stormed past Charlie. "This would have never happened at the Gobstones Club."

The team landed around Charlie and together they watched their beater walked off the pitch.

"It's all right, everyone. Gryffindor doesn't need quitters on its team," Charlie growled.

"Looks like Dana was the right choice after all." Ed pointed his wand at the bouncing bat, silencing it.

Brilliant, it looked like he'd have to break the news to her. At least detention would go by fast.


	9. Detention

Chapter 9

Detention

The week of hell was finally at a close. Dana spent most of it under the lake. At least there the merfolk ignored her and the giant squid enjoyed teasing her. Thus she'd missed all of Care of Magical Creatures, which had probably been a smart choice since Jacob still hadn't talked to her and she'd been too scared to approach him. Maybe the sorting hat put her in the wrong house. She certainly wasn't as brave as a Gryffindor was supposed to be.

Elizabeth, Ed and Owen were Godsends. Every time someone sneered at her, they were there as her unofficial bodyguards. Dana didn't think she would have survived without them.

The Great Hall buzzed with the excitement of the weekend as Dana excused herself from the Gryffindor table.

"Take this with you." Elizabeth passed her a covered plate of food. "It doesn't look like Charlie will be able to swing by after practice."

"Right, Quidditch," Dana muttered. With everything going on, she'd forgotten about that issue.

Stuffing a brownie in her mouth, she hurried out of the Great Hall. The din faded away along with the warmth the deeper she went in the castle. Torches flickered against damp walls, sending shadows scattering in all directions. Her footsteps echoed a hollow, sloshing sound and she fought the chill creeping up her spine.

Finally, she reached the potions classroom. Back in Illvermorny, the potions room was bright and cheery, large windows allowed the students to look out over the Berkshires as they worked on their concoctions. But here it matched their slimy excuse for a potion's master.

Charlie wasn't the only one waiting when she arrived. A Slytherin girl in their year sat in the far corner. With dirty blonde hair in a sleek ponytail and a tall, lithe body, she looked as though she would murder even a fly that looked at her wrong. Dana had seen her in classes. Normally she stayed to herself, ignoring the babbling idiocy of her housemates.

The girl's clear blue eyes pierced through Dana as cold as the depth of the lake. Another chill ran through Dana's body and she moved to sit next to Charlie.

Mud covered his hands and his red hair was slicked back with sweat. Though he didn't wear his Quidditch robes, he'd obviously hadn't had the time to shower.

"Courtesy of Elizabeth." Dana plopped the plate in front of Charlie.

His stomach rumbled as he lifted the napkin off the top. "I love that girl."

"She's certainly got the mom thing down." Dana leaned on her elbows.

As he ate, she studied him. With broad shoulders and large, scarred hands, Charlie was built for outdoor work. Despite the dampness of the dungeons, he'd rolled up his sleeves, revealing suntanned arms covered in ginger hair.

Dana had a sudden wonder of what those strong arms felt like.

 _Get a grip._ She ordered herself. _He's not the right guy for you._

Then who was? Jacob with his suave, dark looks made most girls drool, but as much as she tried to think of him, there was no tingle along her skin, no heat in her stomach. Maybe she'd just been too preoccupied with other things. That must be it. The next time she saw him, she would make things right.

"Good, good. Everyone's here." Snape swept into the dungeons, his head held at a higher level than normal. He looked as though he'd just caught wiff of an odious smell. "I believe you've all learned your lesson, don't mess with a baboon like me."

Dana furrowed her eyebrows and glanced toward Charlie, who'd snorted into his food.

"What is it, Mr. Weasley?" Snape drawled.

"Hiya, Tonks." Charlie smiled.

Snape grinned back. Suddenly, his body shifted. His greasy hair shot back towards his head, his hook nose became straight and he grew breasts. In the place of the professor stood a girl with bubblegum pink hair.

"Wotcher, Charlie." Tonks sat next to them. "How'd you know it was me."

Charlie raised a brow. "Really? Snape may be a pompous dick, but even he's got his limits."

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. You'd do best to watch your tongue." The real Professor Snape strode into the room, carrying a box of empty vials.

"Sorry, Professor." Charlie hung his head, but not before Dana caught a grin on his face.

"Now, all four of you are here tonight for the next two hours. In that time, you will be organizing and cataloging the potions supply room. As sixth years, I expect you to know which ingredients go where. If you don't," he paused, a smile on his retched face. "Well, let's just say you'll learn quick."

Dana glanced over at Charlie and Tonks. Neither looked surprised. Apparently, this was normal for a Hogwarts detention.

"If the job is not done by the time you leave, you will be back here tomorrow night."

They all stared at him.

"I would suggest you get moving. And no magic." He set the box down on his desk.

Charlie, Tonks, and the Slytherin girl all leapt from their seats, Dana a hair behind them. Though Snape stayed at his desk, they could see him through the door of the supply closet.

"So, what's first?" Dana asked.

A clash echoed in answer. She whipped her head around to where Tonks stood, slugs crawling out of the broken jar at her feet.

"Five points from Hufflepuff, Ms. Tonks," Snape called.

"Well, I don't think we should allow Tonks to touch anything else." Charlie grinned.

"Sorry." Tonks scooped up the slugs.

Charlie sighed. "Why don't Tonks and I start on this end and you two can start on the other."

Dana shrugged and moved to join the Slytherin girl.

"I'm Tory," the girl whispered. "Tory Gracling."

Dana blinked. "I'm Dana."

"Oh, I know who you are." Tory removed the first couple of jars, marking them on the inventory sheet. "The whole school does by now."

"That's great." Dana opened the nearest drawer.

"I thought all Gryffindors liked attention." Tory smiled.

"And I thought all Slytherins were as stuck up as their head of house." Dana jabbed her head toward Snape.

Tory snorted. "Most are, trust me."

"But you're not?" Dana marked the number of bezoars on the sheet.

"I'd like to think my house does not define me." Tory continued down the shelf.

"Oh." Dana followed behind. "So, why exactly are you in detention?"

"I may have hexed an arsehole seventh year right as Snape walked into the common room." Tory rolled her eyes. "Bad timing."

"Don't I know about that." Dana smirked, glancing over to where Charlie caught a jar full of frog legs Tonks nudged with her elbow.

"So, what really happened in the forest?" Tory crossed her arms.

"Why would you want to know?" Dana's face flushed as Charlie looked her direction.

Tory shrugged. "Curiosity, I guess. Charlie's not the kind of guy who'd ditch one girl and then steal another one away from her date."

"Oh, I didn't know you knew Charlie."

"We're not friends or anything, but I dated his brother a bit last year." Tory went back to her inventory.

Dana furrowed her brow, trying to remember what Elizabeth had told her about Charlie's older brother. "Bill?"

"No, Percy." Sarcasm dripped out of Tory's mouth.

Unsure what to say, Dana fell silent, focusing on her inventory list.

"Well, we didn't exactly date. Bill didn't do long term. Not that I'm exactly surprised, he had girls throwing themselves at his feet." Tory rolled her eyes.

"You don't seem like a girl who'd throw herself at a guy's feet." Dana lost track of how many jars of unicorn horns she'd counted.

Tory snorted. "I'm not. I was just sitting by myself at the lake last fall and Bill came up to me. He's the kind of guy who goes for what he wants. I guess that was me for the time being."

"And you were okay with that?"

She shrugged. "It was nice to have someone to talk to. We still keep in contact. He's working as a curse-breaker for Gringotts and since he knows I'm interested in law, he shares stories of the ancient laws they have to work around."

"Wait, you're into law?" Dana stopped.

"Yeah. I'm hoping to get an internship at the ministry next summer and begin working my way through the ranks after graduation."

Dana picked up a vial of dragon blood, rolling it around in her hand. "Do you know anything about the protection of magical beasts? Dragons in particular?"

"Why?" Tory raised her eyebrow.

"Dana," Charlie suddenly growled.

She turned to see him and Tonks listening in on the conversation. Tonks smiled and winked while Charlie scowled. Ignoring his silent warning, Dana looked at Tory.

"Because Charlie and I were in the Forbidden Forest to chase after these two guys who were capturing Welsh Greens."

"No, that's why you were there." Charlie corrected. "And you don't even know if they took a dragon. All you saw were blood and tracks."

"Same difference." Dana rolled her eyes. "Obviously we use dragon parts in potions, but there has to be a specific way we collect it. If there wasn't, all dragons would be extinct."

"She's right." Tory leaned against the shelves. "I vaguely recall coming across something in one of my books about the proper way of harvesting magical beasts."

"I'm guessing two blokes skulking around the forest after dark are not following those laws." Tonks smiled. "We need to figure out who they are."

"No, not you too." Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't tell me you don't want to find out who's doing this." Tonks turned to him, her hair turning a violent shade of red.

"We're students!" He threw his hands in the air. "What can we possibly do?"

"You're nothing like Bill," Tory said. "He'd jump on this adventure in a second."

"Yes, because you know so well," Charlie muttered.

"Look, you can go about your own business if you keep whining." Dana rounded on Charlie.

Charlie opened his mouth, but before he could reply, Snape entered.

"Five points from each of you. Yes, Ms. Gracling, I will take points from my own house. It will be ten points if I hear another word. You have an hour left." He swept out once more.

With grimaces on their faces, they all went back to work.

By the time Snape let them out, Dana could barely keep her eyes open. The one plus was that Snape deemed the supply closet to his liking, which meant they didn't have to come back.

"Hey, if you want, I can look into the exact laws about harvesting magical beasts." Tory offered as the door shut behind them.

Dana blinked. "Really?"

"Wicked. Let's all meet in the library later this week." Tonks jumped in.

"Sounds good to me. Thursday?" Tory asked.

"See you then." Tonks waved and bounded down the corridor.

A crash echoed followed by an "I'm alright! Bloody torches."

Tory chuckled. "Thank God that girl's a metamorphmagus or else she'll never become an auror."

"So, you guys are positive you want to do this?" Dana asked.

"Who else will?" Tory smiled. "I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, okay." Dana stayed rooted in her spot for another few minutes as Tory slipped off deeper into the dungeons. She'd never figured she would find allies in a clumsy Hufflepuff and an outcast Slytherin, but she had.

"If you don't get moving, Snape will give you another detention," Charlie called from down the hall.

Heart jumping, Dana took off after him. "Wait up, will you? I can't run that fast."

"You'll have to learn if you plan on playing Quidditch." He stopped, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Dana snorted. "Hello, I'm a reserve. Which, was your stupid doing."

"Yeah." He glanced down. "About that. Dunah quit."

Dana skidded to a stop. "He what?"

"He quit. Apparently he couldn't handle the pranks someone pulled on him."

"Pranks? What pranks?" Dana furrowed her eyebrows.

"It seems my brothers did not agree with my choice of beater. And as much as I disagree with their methods, if Dunah quits that easily, he's not someone I want on my team anyway." Charlie turned to her. "So I am offering you the position, with one condition."

"And that is?" Her stomach twisted.

"You spend extra practices with me, working on your flying."

"Deal." She smiled. "I told you I was the best choice for the team." With that, she skipped all the way back to the common room.

….

The weekend past by too quickly. The rumors about her and Charlie died down and Dana spent most of her time out at the lake with Elizabeth. By the time the sun peaked ove rhte mountains Monday morning, Dana felt like a different person. At least she did until she realized her first class of the week was Care of Magical Creatures.

Standing at the top of the stone steps, she looked down on the castle grounds. Small figures in the distance waited for Dana like chess pieces. It was her move.

Steeling herself, Dana marched down the steps. Her stomach twisted and bile crept up her throat, but she kept moving. Charlie glanced over at her before returning to braiding a rope of unicorn hair. She'd have to ask him how he managed to collect that much. Not now though. Right now, she had her own mission.

"Um, Jacob?" Dana's voice squeaked and she grimaced.

Jacob turned around from his conversation with Tyler. "Oh, hi." He didn't smile.

"I-I was wondering...well...can we talk?" She scoffed her foot in the dirt.

"Sure." He stood and followed her toward a shady area at the forest edge.

"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry, you know for the other night. I didn't mean to run away. I guess I was just nervous and then I saw something and had to go check on it. It wasn't 'cause of you or anything. I just didn't know what I was doing. I know that sounds stupid, but I didn't want to hurt you. And everything that's been said, about Charlie and me, well it's not true. Not one bit." Dana began to ramble.

A smile crossed Jacob's face and he laughed, causing her to fall silent. "Don't worry about it. Things like that happen."

"I guess. You know, there are plenty of girls who would kill to have gone on a date with you and I managed to mess my chance up." Dana rubbed her arms.

"You didn't mess your chance up at all. I wouldn't mind trying that date again. Maybe this time with a little less running off." Jacob tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh." Dana's heart sank. "I don't know if I'm the right girl for you."

"I'm confused." Jacob furrowed his eyebrows. "Is there something between you and Charlie?"

Dana snorted. "Sorry, but that's ridiculous."

"Then why won't you give me a chance? I'm giving you one."

"I'd rather be friends, if that's all right."

Jacob paused, looking her over. "Friends. Sure, we can be friends." But his smile didn't reach her eyes.

Dana grimaced. Mondays were certainly the worst day of the week.


	10. The Girl Conundrum

"Seriously?"

Dana's voice barreled through Charlie and he jolted, opening his eyes. His broom lurched. Grabbing onto the handle, he stopped himself from tumbling off. His stomach jumped to his throat and he forced himself to breathe.

Dana hovered just beyond him. Her face was red and her golden-brown hair stuck out in every direction.

"You insisted that I spend extra hours flying around and yet you just space out." She fumed.

"Bollocks. I'm sorry. It's just trying to deal with sixth year on top of prefect duty and Quidditch."

"Whatever. I'm done." She angled her broom and dropped to the ground.

"Um, the hell you're not. We've got suicides to do." Charlie yelled down, trying to gain his composure.

"Ha. Have fun with that, Captain." Swinging her broom over her shoulder, Dana stalked off the pitch.

Charlie cursed. The October wind bit into his face and he shivered. His eyes watered and he had to keep sniffing in order to stop his nose from running.

Navigating to the ground, Charlie touched down. His body ached despite not having practiced. The baths called to him, and he shelved his gear. Turning to head out, he slipped.

His heart leapt and he threw his hand out. As he grabbed onto the nearest peg, he forced himself to calm. Mud streaked across the locker room and out the door.

He bit back a swear. Filch would hunt him down for this.

God, he couldn't handle it. Not today. Making his way down the silent corridors, he added his own trail of mud.

Let Filch kill him. As long as it wasn't another detention with Snape.

…

Charlie barely had his eyes open by the time he pulled himself out of the prefect's bathroom. The hallways echoed with voices. Dinner must have just ended. The prospect of food didn't entice Charlie. He had a Transfiguration essay still half done. Not that he particularly looked forward to that.

To avoid the onslaught of students, he slipped past a tapestry and into a side passage.

The warmth of Gryffindor tower blasted into Charlie's tired body. He soaked in the flickering fire and the hues of gold and red. The energy of the Gryffindors washed over him. Normally, he would feed off that energy. Not today.

Up the stairs he climbed, his legs groaning in the process. He could just finish his essay in bed.

He should have checked the common room for the other sixth years. But he'd figured they would all be down there. Apparently not.

Ed glared at Charlie from his bunk. Owen sat on the foot of the bed, shaking his head. Charlie froze.

"What?"

"Elizabeth isn't talking to me," Ed growled.

"I'm sorry, mate." Charlie shoved his hands into his pockets. There was no way he would be able to finish his essay now. "Do you know why?"

"Yeah, you."

Charlie blinked. "Me?"

Owen groaned. "No, not you. He's just being a prick."

Moving to the nearby bed, Charlie sat on the edge. "I'm confused."

"Dana's been feeding her mind with yank bullshit. Apparently I don't treat Elizabeth right."

"And do you not?" Charlie rested his arms on his thighs.

"Hell if I know!" Ed threw his hands in the air. "I mean I thought I did. Like I hold open doors and buy her shit."

"A relationship is more than that." Charlie thought back to everything his mum said girls looked for in a guy. Not that he listened when she went on a tangent. Mostly he and Bill just shared strained looks and tuned her out.

"How would you know? All you and Katherine have done is snog. Elizabeth is my best mate." Ed swung around.

Owen jumped up. "OK. This is not time to be blaming each other."

Charlie huffed. "I'm not sure why he's blaming me in the first place. It sounds like this is his own thing to work out."

"I wouldn't have to work anything out if Elizabeth hadn't listened to Dana." Ed grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey Owen had pulled out of his trunk.

"Then blame Ashland. Hell, the chick is driving me crazy." Charlie debated taking the bottle from Ed. Fire whiskey would not help the situation.

"Exactly." Ed took a large pull straight from the bottle.

Charlie turned to Owen. "Can you explain his mad reasoning?"

"Dana's annoyed at blokes right now. From what I heard, Baker accepted her apology, but isn't talking to her." Owen stole the bottle from Ed.

"And that pertains to me how?"

Owen took a swig and offered the bottle to Charlie. He studied it before accepting. Bloody hell, he needed it. The liquid burned on its way down his throat, pooling in his stomach.

"This whole Baker thing happened because of you." Ed reached for the bottle.

"Me?" Charlie sputtered. "Don't tell me you believe the rumors. I thought those were long gone by now."

"Oh, they are. Still, your name was mixed in with it and thus you'll always be a factor." Owen shrugged.

"That doesn't mean he has the right to blame me." Charlie held the bottle away from Ed. In return, Ed drew out his wand.

"Don't make me jinx you."

"Please. Like that will help you get Elizabeth back." Charlie passed him the bottle. He was too tired to block whatever hex Ed planned to send his way.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe listen to her?" Owen suggested with a smile.

"You're such a chick." Ed grumbled. "I don't do feelings."

"You started dating your best friend. That's all feelings." Owen rolled his eyes. "If you didn't want this you should have just shagged her."

"Hey. That's my girlfriend." Ed set down the bottle, his words slightly slurred. "You shouldn't talk about her like that."

"You shouldn't talk about any girl like that." Charlie thought back to detention a few weeks prior. All three of the girls had so many ideas and dreams. To think of them in just a sexual manner, even if they were good-looking, would be an insult to them.

Owen looked between them, stunned. "I never thought I'd see the day where you two defended girls' honor."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The headache pounded against Charlie's temple.

"Neither of you tend to think outside your own heads. Ever."

Ed snorted. "And you do?"

"I am a musician." Owen flicked his hand dramatically. "We are naturally more attuned to our feminine side."

"He says it like it's a good thing." Ed rolled his eyes.

"I don't know; I'd like to know what girls think sometimes." Charlie reached for the bottle. At this point he could care less about Transfiguration.

"Hear, hear!" Ed faked saluted.

"What made you realize Elizabeth was the one in the first place?" Owen suddenly asked. "I mean she was your mate. How'd you go from that to girlfriend?"

Ed scrunched up his face, as if trying to figure out how to answer. "I guess I kinda always knew. She and I just clicked from day one. Course I didn't know that. We were eleven for Christ Sake. Then I came back from summer break last year. It was like someone hit me with a stunning spell. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Every little thing she did drove me insane."

"We remember you bitching." Owen smirked.

"When we finally realized we liked each other, everything just fell into place. I couldn't image my life without her." Ed stood.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell her that I don't care what it takes, I want her. I love her." He rushed out.

Owen raised a brow. "How far do you think he'll get before the stairs turn into a slide?"

Charlie didn't answer. Setting the fire whiskey down, he leaned back into bed. Something about what Ed said resonated with him. Since the train, all he could think about was Dana. But it wasn't the same. Ed said he and Elizabeth clicked. Charlie had never truly clicked with Dana. Sure, they were both interested in magical beasts and Quidditch. But she was loud and abrasive. She did things without thinking. She was a typical yank. All right, maybe there were times when he acted rashly. But he couldn't, not with his family depending on him.

He had to think about the future, about supporting his mum and dad. There wasn't time for girls, for fantasies. Especially with an American who would go back to her country in a few months' time.

…

The whole transfiguration room spun. Charlie stifled a groan. It wasn't as if he drank that much fire whiskey. There were a few choice times last year after big Quidditch games where he'd gone ham. This hadn't been one of those times. Still, coupled with exhaustion, the alcohol left an undesired effect the next morning.

"Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall's sharp voice cut through the haze.

Charlie jolted. The whole class had packed up without him realizing.

"Oh, sorry Professor." He threw his books into his bag.

"Let's talk, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall beckoned him toward her office.

Stomach twisting, Charlie followed her. He didn't need one of Professor Trelawney's crazy predictions to know he was falling behind in class.

Just like her classroom, Professor McGonagall's office was simple and neat. There were no pictures on the wall or on her desk. Nothing to speak of the woman she was outside of the castle. Charlie had often wondered about that. The rest of the professors had their quirks, but McGonagall didn't let anything slip. Except for her love of Quidditch. That much was clear. She was easily the Gryffindor team's biggest supporter.

A guinea fowl chattered from its cage, prompting others to follow in suit. The fourth years must be transfiguring them into guinea-pigs today.

"Sit." She pointed to the chair.

Charlie did as he was told. He'd earned quick it was best not to argue with her. He sat in silence as she pulled out her wand. Before he could wonder what she planned to do, a teacup had made its way in front of him, followed by a steaming kettle.

"Drink." She poured the hot liquid into the cup.

Charlie obeyed, allowing the tea to seep through his system. It calmed his nerves, chased away the aches.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, do you care to tell me what's been ailing you?" Professor McGonagall folded her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry that I spaced out in class, Professor. It won't happen again."

She pursed her lips. "That is not an answer, Mr. Wealsey. I have been your professor and head of house for six years now. You've always been a good student, gifted when it comes to animals and a hard worker in every other subject. You've won us the Quidditch Cup and have been an exceptional Prefect. But lately, I don't see the same drive from you that I always have. You've been half of yourself. I am beginning to wonder if we gave you too much responsibility."

"No! It's not that." Charlie shook his head. "Well, I've guess I've got a lot on my mind. I've been spending extra time on the pitch to train our new beater."

"I heard about Mr. Dunah quitting." She nodded.

He paused. He hadn't even thought about the repercussions of those who'd pulled the pranks on Dunah. Not that Fred and George could get any more detentions than they already have. "You're not going to ask why?"

"From what I've been told, Ms. Ashland is ten times the beater Dunah was. Even if she's not the best flier."

"Yeah." Why did all his conversations as of late center on Dana? He needed a break from the girl.

"I want Gryffindor to win just as much as you, but not if it affects your school work." She swirled her cup of tea.

"It won't Professor, I promise."

She eyed him over her tea. "Is there anything else that may be weighing on your mind?"

"No." Charlie shook his head. He paused. "Actually, why did you become a Professor?""

She blinked. "You are the first student to ever ask me that.I originally worked in the ministry after school. It seemed like the logical choice."

"But you didn't stay."

"No. I found the job unfulfilling."

"And teaching is fulfilling?"

"Quite. I may have received a large paycheck in the Ministry, but what is money if you're not satisfied with your life." She paused. "Is this what has been bothering you, Mr. Weasley?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Professor." Charlie's cheeks grew red enough to match his hair.

Professor McGonagall stood. "Very well, just remember Mr. Weasley that sacrificing your dreams, while noble, can very well lead to misery. Do what is best for you."

"Thank you for the tea, Professor." Charlie fled her office with much more to think about now.


	11. The Unsavory Companion

A/N: This chapter contains sensitive topics and violence.

October flew by. Dana had barely time to take in the vivid colors of the Scottish countryside or the giant pumpkins. At least Massachusetts offered the same atmosphere. It was easily her favorite time of year. Flannels and boots, apple-picking and pumpkin-carving.

Her time in the lake became shorter and shorter with the colder weather and diminishing daylight. She figured by December she would spend most of her time on land, sorting through her data.

Jacob still barely spoke two words to her and after Ed's half-drunk declaration of love to Elizabeth, the two were inseparable. Which meant Dana spent a decent amount of alone. Not that it was anything new. Plus, she had so much work on top of Quidditch practice, she barely had time to socialize. At least she had Tonks and Tory helping her in the library. So far all they managed to find were the laws on the take of magical beasts. Dana was now sure the two wizards in the forest were part of an illegal scheme, but that got them nowhere close to figuring out who they were.

Halloween passed without incident, with the exception of a major sugar intake. Elizabeth had insisted on throwing a party in the Gryffindor common room.

"Dana, wake up!" Someone rocked her shoulders, jolting her out of sleep. Lately all her dreams had been about the night in the forest. It even haunted her mind during the day.

Groaning, Dana rolled over. "It's Saturday, can't I just sleep?"

"Not if you want to go to Hogsmeade." Elizabeth threw a shirt and jeans onto the bed.

For the past two months Dana had heard all about the village just beyond the castle.

"Well it's not like I'll be able to spend any time you considering you'll all be practicing apparation." She pulled the shirt over her wild hair.

"I still don't think it's fair that Americans get their license at sixteen."

Dana shrugged. "We're just that more advanced."

Someone snorted from behind the curtains on their bed.

Elizabeth buttoned up a peacoat. "I'm sure you are. Why don't you meet us at the Three Broomsticks around one for butterbeer?"

"Is that the only pub in town?" Dana paused, her mind whirling.

"The only one worth going to. The Hog's Head isn't the most pleasant of places."

For students. But if anyone in the area knew about dragon goods sold on the black market, they would be in the Hog's Head. Just like Hagrid said back in September.

"Are you still asleep?" Elizabeth's exasperated voice broke through her thoughts.

"Oh!" Dana pulled on her jean and shoved a hat over her tangled hair. "I'm ready."

They trotted down the stairs, out the Gryffindor common room, ran seven floors before bombarding through the front doors. Cool air whipped past, causing Dana to shove her ungloved hands into her coat. A group of students waited at the palace gates for Filch to check their permission forms.

"Cutting it close there." Ed swung his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.

Dana bit back the bubble of envy. She swept her gaze past them and found Charlie whispering something into Katherine's ear. Her stomach dropped and she buried her head.

"Wotcher, Dana." Tonks strolled over, her bubble gum pink hair shoved under a ratty hat.

"Hey." She smiled. The Hufflepuff had a way of making any day bright. "Are you doing the apparation training too?"

"Have to, don't I? 'Course there's a bet going around about when I splinch myself." She rolled her eyes.

Dana flinched at the thought.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Owen said as they all passed by Filch.

Tonk's cheeks turned red, and not from the cold. "Thanks."

Fabulous, even they had someone to be interested in. Dana broke off from the group, her boots crunching the fallen leaves. The oranges and reds blanketed the road like embers from a dying fire.

Ahead, students ran through the leaves, laughing and enjoying life. Every student except one. Tory lagged behind the Slytherins, her eyes narrowed into slits.

With a quick jog, Dana managed to catch up with her. "You may want to ease back on the kill look, or else someone is going to get the wrong idea."

Tory jolted. When she realized it was Dana, her shoulders relaxed and she had a slight smile.

"Are you sure you want to be seen talking to me? Rumors will fly." She motioned to the quick glances of the Slytherins.

Dana snorted. "I've already had rumors about me. What else are they going to say? That I'm defecting to Slytherin. No offense, but that's not going to happen."

"I'm just obligated to warn you is all." She shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Thanks, but I'm more worried about those guys in the forest."

Tory cocked her head to the side. "You haven't seen them again, have you?"

"Not unless you or Tonks have." They'd begun to do secret night patrols around the forest perimeter, but those had all resulted in nothing.

"I'm starting to think they won't return."

"And that's why I'm going to track them down."

Tory paused. "Not to sound like Weasley or anything, but what do you plan to do?"

"Just a stakeout at Hog's Head. Hagrid mentioned something about selling beasts there." Dana shrugged.

"Hog's Head isn't filled with the nicest of people," Tory said.

"That's the point. Why don't you meet me after you finish apparation lessons."

"Okay. Just promise you won't do anything without me and Tonk there as well."

"Yes, Mother." Dana rolled her eyes as they entered the town. The rickety buildings protected them from the wind and she was finally able to relax her shoulders.

The sixth years all veered to a road leading towards the outskirts of the village. Dana sighed and waved goodbye to Tory, Tonks, Elizabeth, Ed and Owen. She would have waved goodbye to Charlie as well but the jerk was practically sucking face with the Ravenclaw Captain.

Hogsmeade bustled with both townsfolk and students. In the shop windows, Dana caught the glimpse of Christmas decorations. She shivered. Halloween had just past, there was no need to already be advertising Christmas. Not that she was going home for the holidays anyway.

As she walked along, she glimpsed in each store. Hopefully she'd be able to come back with Elizabeth that afternoon. Especially Honeydukes. The display of candy made her mouth water. At Zonko's Joke Shop, Dana caught a glimpse of two redheads pillaging the shelves.

"We can't afford most of this, Fred," one said.

"We'll have to come back now we know how to get here." The other nodded.

Dana paused and peered in. But the twins were nowhere to be seen. How had they managed to get to Hogsmeade? First years weren't allowed.

She sighed. The twins were not her priority. She'd let Charlie and Percy worry about them.

The Hog's Head stood further down, away from the bright stores. The sign creaked in the wind and Dana paused. It didn't look as if there were any lights on.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea. She could just go back to Honeydukes and hide out there until Tory could join her. After all, she was only one girl.

No, she had to do this. It wasn't like she planned to go and pick a fight with the nastiest guy in there. If anything, she would do the exact same thing if she went into the Three Broomsticks: sit quietly in a corner and listen.

Wiping her sweaty palms on her pant legs, Dana steeled her twisting stomach. She pushed open the wooden door and stepped into a smoke-filled room.

Coughing, Dana inhaled the dusty air. This caused another coughing fit and a few eyes glanced her way. A blush creeping up, Dana shuffled to the bar.

"Can I have a butterbeer?" she asked the old bartender.

The man peered at her before unearthing the dustiest bottle she'd ever seen.

Dana passed him a handful of sickles and retreated to an empty table in the corner. Despite the early hour, she wasn't the sole customer.

A witch and wizard were deep in a card game two tables down while a single witch sat at the bar arguing with a shrunken head.

Considering the argument involved whether or not the witch should shave her head, Dana turned toward the couple.

"I see your galleon and raise you a galleon and a sickle." The witch threw her coins onto the table.

The wizard smiled and tapped his cards on the table. "You're cocky."

"If you're so sure, why don't we up the stakes," the witch purred.

Dana's breath hitched and she leaned in closer to hear.

"We are not betting brooms again. I like my Nimbus." The wizard sneered.

Merlin's Beard. Dana sank back in her seat. Lifting the butterbeer to her lips, she let the warm liquid pool through her. This was a stupid idea. No one would actually announce that they're doing something illegal.

She checked her watch. There were two hours left until the sixth years finished. Pulling out her wand, she flicked it. A ghostly Quidditch pitch appeared before her. Seven miniature players entered from each side. Dana flicked her wand again, the four balls were released and the players were off.

Her mock Quidditch game kept her entertained but not distracted enough to ignore every new person who walked through the door.

For the most part, they were loners, wizards and witches who got a drink and found a seat to themselves. Not many talked to one another. Maybe night time was different. At least, that's what Hagrid had led her to believe.

The door creaked again, just as Dana's Seeker took a nasty hit from the other team's Beater, causing him to lose the snitch. She grimaced and looked up.

For the second time, her breath caught. A Hogwarts student casually scanned the room. He was tall, well over six feet with a lanky stance. His black hair was raked back and his blue eyes were deeper than the lake.

She recognized him from some of her classes, but she'd never bothered to learn his name. Especially since he never seemed to want anything to do with her or her fellow Gryffindors.

When his eyes fell on her she gulped, wishing she hadn't finished her butterbeer.

"Hey, you're the yank." He sauntered over to her.

"I am." Dana nodded. "You're in a few of my classes."

"We haven't been introduced, I'm McNair." He held out his hand.

She resisted an eye roll. The british sure enjoyed the use of last names. She tentatively took his hand. "Dana."

"This isn't any place for a girl to be alone." McNair slid into the booth.

Dana shifted, all too aware of the sudden heat. "I'm just waiting for the Apparation lessons to be over with." She checked her watch. They still had another half hour. "Shouldn't you be with them?"

"I don't need the lessons." He ran a hand through his hair. "My father made sure I could apparate before I even came to Hogwarts."

Dana furrowed her brows. "But that's illegal."

"It never use to be. The Ministry has been overtaken by Muggle-loving fools."

His words pricked her like the bristles of a horklump. Dana ran her tongue over her teeth. This was not a conversation she wanted to be having.

"I should get going. My friends will be expecting me when they get out." She stood.

McNair followed in suit. "Let me at least walk you out."

"Oh." Dana's cheeks flamed. "You don't have to."

"I insist." He offered her his arm.

The kid might be a prick, but he was good looking and interested in her. Normally someone like him wouldn't even notice her. One walk couldn't hurt.

"Ok." She took his arm.

Together they stepped out in the crisp November air. As it whistled around them, Dana let herself curl closer into McNair's warm side.

"Are you cold?" His voice was soft, nothing like from before. Maybe she'd misread him. If she'd learned anything lately is that first impressions aren't always the most accurate.

"A bit." She admitted.

"Here." McNair wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward his chest.

Dana froze. This was a little too close. It wasn't like she knew him at all. But he was warm. She forced her shoulders to relax.

They veered off the main road into a small side street.

"Where are we going?" She stumbled keeping up with his brisk pace.

"It's a good shortcut, one that will keep the wind away."

"Oh."

McNair's chin brushed the top of her head as he looked around. "What do you say the two of us find a cozy little nock?"

Dana ripped herself away from him as the words registered. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Come on, Love." McNair stepped closer. "You gave it up for Weasley. Why not me?"

Shaking, Dana fished her wand out of her pocket. "No."

"We both know you want it." His eyes flicked to her wand.

His words surged through her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Light burst out of the end of her wand and McNair froze. His body came crashing down.

"Don't you ever come near me again." Dana swung her leg, aiming right between his. Though he couldn't wince, she knew her kick had connected.

Hugging her body, she ran. Her feet pounded against the pavement. Her breath gasped. The wind pounded against her.

She needed to get home. Back to Hogwarts. McNair's words still lingered. All she wanted was to peel out of her own skin. How could she have been so stupid? She was lucky nothing happened.

"Dana." Her name echoed.

She didn't bother looking up. No one could see her now.

"Dana." Someone grabbed her.

Whirling around, she aimed her wand straight at her captor's face. Charlie's brown eyes widened.

"Oh. Sorry." She dropped her wand with a shaking hand.

"Manic, much?" A harsh feminine voice said from behind Charlie. Katherine peered at her, disdain written on her face.

"Hey, are you all right?" Charlie lowered his voice as he took her in.

"I-I'm going back." She pulled away from him.

"Dana, what happened?" He talked to her as if she was a skittish unicorn.

At this point she understood why unicorns didn't trust men.

"I'll see you later." Before the tears could explode from her eyes, she turned and ran.

She didn't stop until she reached the castle. Even then, she dodged the armor Peeves danced in and raced up to the sanctity of the Gryffindor Common Room.

A few younger students milled around. Though, Fred and George were nowhere to be seen. Not that Dana had any desire to speak with anyone.

The girl's dorm was the only place she felt safe. Where she wouldn't see another boy. Not until she was ready.

Stripping out of her clothes, she allowed the hot water of the shower to pelt her skin. She needed to burn off any remnants of today.

Dana stumbled out of the shower and pulled sweats over her numb body. Her mind couldn't process what had just happened. What could have happened.

Sobs rattled her body and she pulled herself into bed. The pit in her stomach refused to go away. Maybe she could sleep this off.

"Dana?" Someone whispered as the door creaked open. "Oh, honey."

A soft body plopped in bed next to her followed by two more. Dana turned. Elizabeth, Tory and Tonks all looked at her, concern on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Dana hiccuped.

"Charlie said you seemed distraught." Elizabeth brushed a strand of hair out of Dana's eyes. "We came as quick as we could."

"What happened?" Tory curled up at the end of the bed. "Did you find anything at Hog's Head?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Why were you at Hog's Head?"

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her." Tonks laughed. Tory elbowed her.

"Nothing. It's nothing…" Dana trailed off.

"It's obviously something," Tonks said.

"You don't have to tell us until you're ready." Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Dana. "But we're here for you."

"He was horrible," Dana whispered, her mind whirling.

"Who?" Elizabeth coaxed.

"McNair. He-he tried to kiss me, said if I"d given it up to Charlie, I'd give it up to him."

Tory's hand gripped the covers. "That bastard. I'm going to kick his ass."

"Not if I do it first." Tonks jumped up.

"No." Dana shook her head. "I already placed a full body bind on him."

"So, he didn't…" Elizabeth paused.

"I got free before he could."

"We need to report this to McGonagall," Tory said.

Dana's stomach lurched. "No. It was just words and I want to forget."

"He can't get away with this." Tonks frowned.

"Please." She knew she should report him. But the thought of having to be constantly reminded of what had happened, sent her into a full blown panic.

"We won't. But we will support you if you do. And so will the boys," Elizabeth said.

"I don't want to be alone right now." Dana curled tighter into a ball.

"We won't leave you. We promise." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her.

Tory moved to the other side and Tonks curled up at her feet like a dog. As Dana's eyes drifted closed, she realized she'd never had this before. This group of girls would do anything for her. The thought put a slight smile to her face even in light of the day's escapades.

A/N: Sorry guys, rough day for Dana. But she's okay! Physically at least. With everything that's been going on with the election (in the US) this issue has been really prevalent for me and I had to share. At least McNair didn't manage to touch her.

New chapter coming really soon, I promise. I'm actually almost done with it.

Happy NaNoWriMo to everyone participating! I did last year and am having some success with that manuscript.

As always, reviews make my day!


	12. Rumors

Charlie lumbered down the stairs late Sunday morning. The Gryffindor common room was unusually empty. Normally people sauntered down to breakfast at random times over the weekend. He checked the time and cursed. Katherine waited for him.

She frowned when she caught sight of him racing down the marble stairs.

"What took you so long?" She pecked his cheek. "I've been missing all the good gossip."

Charlie bit back a sigh. "I'm sure it's nothing important."

"Not from what I hear. Apparently, Dana Ashland shagged Rhys McNair. Can you imagine? But I guess Americans are just that easy." She waved a hand.

Charlie froze. "What?"

"Yeah. That's probably where she was rushing off to yesterday." Katherine giggled.

"No. She was distraught yesterday and jumpy. The only way…" Charlie's insides heaved. That son of a bitch. He withdrew his wand and marched toward the Great Hall.

"Charlie!" Katherine called after him.

He didn't respond, not when he spotted 'Mr. Tall, Dark, and Dangerous.

"McNair," Charlie barked.

The Slytherin turned away from his laughing friends. He gave Charlie a cocky smile. "Ah Weasley, I was just regaling my romp with the yank. Care to listen?"

"No, you listen, you git. Dana would never stoop as low as to shag you. Just because you can't get a girl-with or without consent-doesn't give you the right to make up a tale."

McNair's face paled for a moment at Charlie's mention of consent, but he replaced it quickly. "How noble? Are you jealous that I got to her first?"

Charlie brandished his wand, sparks already jumping out. But before he could do anything, a mass of brown hair and steam can barreling toward them.

Up until now, Charlie thought only dragons and a few other species could breathe fire. It seemed Dana could to.

"What the Hell?" She hissed.

"This bastard is spreading rumors about you." Charlie didn't dare loosen his grip on his wand. "I'm setting it right."

"And what gives you the right?" She glared at him with vivid blue-green eyes. He'd noticed how bright they were yesterday.

"What?" Charlie blinked. "I'm just trying to help."

"Well, I don't need it," she snapped.

"Look, Love. What we had may have been hot, but that doesn't mean I need to hear your issues." McNair leaned back against the table in a cocky stance.

"You." She rounded on McNair. "I have never wanted you, nor will I want you. Your advances yesterday were unwelcome and I made you pay for them. But now I think I was too lenient."

She flicked her wand and McNair soared over the table. Dishes and goblets clattered to the ground. The whole hall fell silent.

Dana stepped onto the bench and then onto the table, keeping her wand pointed at McNair.

"I did not have sex with Rhys McNair. He is a liar and a bully and tries to force himself on girls without their consent," she announced.

"Ms. Ashland." Professor McGonagall hurried down the hall. "This is not proper behavior!"

"But Professor, McNair tried to assault her." Tory Gracling stood.

Professor McGonagall's face pinched. "That is a heavy accusation, Ms. Gracling? Is there any proof?"

"Only my account." Dana didn't budge.

"Very well, both Mr. McNair and Ms. Ashland will come with me. As for the rest of you," her eyes swept the room. "I expected to hear nothing of this again."

Dana grumbled and pocketed her wand.

"You bitch." McNair leapt to his feet.

Charlie's heart seized. But Professor McGonagall swung around, her wand out. McNair's wand flew into her outstretched hand.

"I believe that's enough, Mr. McNair." Professor McGonagall marched McNair out of the Great Hall, Dana trudging behind.

As soon as the doors swung shut behind them, the hall erupted. Speculation and stories whizzed by Charlie's numb brain.

A hand took his arm. Instead of looking down at Katherine, Charlie found himself steered to the Gryffindor table by Elizabeth.

"Good on yah, mate." Ed nodded as Charlie sat down. "I would have done the same thing. Hell, I would have killed the git."

"Dana didn't want anyone knowing." Elizabeth tapped the corner of an open letter on the table.

"A little late now." Owen kept his gaze locked on the Slytherins.

"Well, that bastard deserves to get in trouble." Charlie pushed away his plate. His appetite had failed him. "She should have reported him right after it happened."

"Look at what McGonagall said." Elizabeth shook her head. "Dana barely has any actual evidence. She wasn't hurt, just shaken up. If this is brought to a trail, she could be forced to relive the encounter again and again and who the hell knows if it's going to result in anything."

Charlie curled his fist over his fork. "That's not right."

"No, it isn't," Elizabeth sighed. "But unfortunately, that's the way our world works. I'll bet you anything that those Slytherins over there are saying that Dana probably deserved it, that she asked for it."

"Not anymore, they're not." Owen chuckled.

Charlie turned to see a group of Slytherins all covered in Bat Bogies as Tory was scolded by Professor Snape. "She'll get detention for that one."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't care," Ed said.

Elizabeth stared at the letter in her hand.

"What?" Charlie furrowed his brow at her confused face.

"Nothing, well not nothing." She bit her lip. "This is Dana's letter."

"Then you should probably return it."

"But, I sort of saw it…" A sheepish grin flashed across her face.

"Of course you did." Charlie rolled his eyes. "You should keep it to yourself."

Ed snorted. "She'll never do that, Mate."

Elizabeth smacked him in the arm. "Well, I would, but I can't."

"And why is that?" Charlie leaned forward.

"Because this is a birthday card."

Charlie blinked. "Wait, what?"

"It's Dana's birthday. Her seventeenth birthday."

"She's having a hell of a birthday." Ed shook his head.

"Exactly, which is why I think we should throw her a party."

"You just threw a party." Charlie winced at the memory of his headache.

"A Halloween party. Birthday's are different. I plan to throw you one in December." She pointed her fork in Charlie's direction.

"Don't argue, Mate." Ed shook his head.

"I'm glad someone agrees, because I need all of your help." Elizabeth smiled.

Owen groaned and buried himself in his plate. "You had to volunteer all of us."

"Oh, shut up. I wanted you to provide the music." Elizabeth stuck her tongue in Owen's direction. "I know Ed can get us booze. Though, I'm still a loss for food."

"Did someone say food?" Fred leaned over from far down the table. "We can get you food, right George?"

"I would say so." They shared twin smiles.

"Okay then." Elizabeth's eyes widened. "I guess we have food. All I need now is someone to keep Dana away from Gryffindor tower."

Charlie gulped as her gaze found him. "Why me?"

"Because you two speak the same language. When you want to." Elizabeth waved her hand.

"Why not Tonks or Tory?"

"Charlie Weasley, you've been a git since the beginning of the year and I am tired of it." She stared him down. "You're gonna take your head out of your arse and help make her birthday great. Especially since the only thing the boys in our school have done so far is give her hell."

The pit in Charlie's stomach deepened. Hanging his head, he busied himself by shoving as many pastries he could into a napkin.

"Well, I better go find her then." He stood. "Not that I know where McGonagall took her."

"They're with Dumbledore in his office," George said.

The four sixth years turned to stare at the first years.

"How the hell do you know that?" Ed asked.

Fred shrugged. "Friends of ours."

"They scare me some days," Owen whispered.

"Not as much as Elizabeth." Charlie clapped him on the shoulder.

"If I were you, I'd watch out for Dana's hexes."

"And left hook." Ed chuckled. "God, I can't wait until we play Slytherin. She will draw blood."

Charlie shook his head and left his friends talking about retaliation. McNair didn't deserve any more of their attention.

Gargoyle Corridor remained quiet. Ignoring the stares of the gargoyles, Charlie found himself a seat against the wall.

He'd had plans today. Well, he had homework. Now he had to babysit. Not like he hadn't had to with Ron and Ginny. Of course he used to just give them wizard crackers and let them be entertained. Dana wasn't as easily amused.

Stone screeched against stone as the gargoyles moved. Charlie leapt to his feet.

A tousled Dana emerged. Her lifeless eyes met Charlie.

"I-I thought you could use some food." Charlie winced at his words.

"Thanks." She took the napkin from him.

"I'm sorry for making a scene." Charlie fell in step with her. "I was just pissed."

"You don't need to apologize. I should thank you for standing up for me. I've never had anyone do that." She picked at her food. "No one really cared before."

He scoffed his foot. "I'm sure your friends in the states would have done the same."

"They wouldn't need to. This wouldn't have happened since I was practically invisible."

"Oh."

"And now I've made you uncomfortable." She tried to laugh, but it died out.

"No, you didn't." He paused. "What happened up there, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well Dumbledore had both of us tell our side. Of course there was no proof, so it was just his word against mine. Then Dumbledore did this weird thing and literally took our memories and put them into a pensieve. Obviously, it showed that I told the truth. So, McNair got 50 points taken from Slytherin and he's having a serious talk with McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape about his punishment."

"Good. He deserved it."

"Yeah, well McGonagall also took ten points from a Gryffindor."

Charlie sputtered. "Why? You were the victim!"

"Apparently my behavior in the Great Hall was 'unbefitting of a Gryffindor.'" She stuck her tongue out. "Whatever. As long as I don't need to hear about that scum ever again, I could care less."

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, brightening them. Charlie's heart seized.

"Hey." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She stiffened.

Charlie let go fast. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No. It's all right." Dana wrapped her arms around herself. "It's stupid. I should be over this."

Charlie bit back a curse and held out his hand. "Come with me."

Dana stared at it. "Where?"

"Somewhere we can forget everyone." He smiled. "Trust me."

For a baited breath, Dana hung back. Then her hand slipped into his.

A tingle shot up his arm. Charlie brushed it off and pulled Dana along. They slipped down the corridors to the first floor and out the castle doors.

The cool November air blasted into Charlie. Bollocks, their coats were in the Gryffindor tower and Elizabeth would have his head if they went back there.

"Holy mother of God." Dana danced in place. "Is this how you plan to make me forget, by freezing me?"

"Let's run to Hagrid's. He'll have coats." Charlie smiled. "Plus it's good training."

"You're an ass." Dana's hand slipped from his and she took off running.

Charlie rubbed his hand, missing her warmth. "Now that's not fair!"

Dana turned around around and stuck out her tongue. It elicited a laugh from him before he hurried off after her. On a normal day, a run across the green wouldn't have caused his lungs to tense up. But, as he staggered along, he found his breath shortening.

Energy coursed through his body. Not the type of energy that came from the adrenaline of a game or face to face with a dragon. This was softer. Sort of like the energy on a Christmas morning, even knowing all that waited him was one of his mum's jumpers.

Hagrid's hut loomed in the distance. Charlie surged forward, breezing past Dana. She squeaked and her hand fisted the back of his shirt. He stumbled.

"Hey!" He turned toward her.

Their bodies collided and they fell to the ground, a tangle of limbs. The impact jarred Charlie, but Dana's soft breath on his cheek erased the pain. For a moment, he found himself lost in her blue-green eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Dana scrambled off him.

As soon as her warm body left, Charlie was blasted by icy air. "It was my fault," he grunted as he sat up.

"Still, that must have hurt." She offered her hand. "I'm not exactly tiny."

"Don't make it sound like that's a bad thing." Charlie let her pull him to his feet. "I'd doubt you would be as good of a beater if you were pixie size." He reached over and plucked a leaf from Dana's hair.

She blushed. "But you didn't think I was good enough for the team originally."

He bit the inside of his lip at the mention. "And you keep proving me wrong."

She ducked her head and scoffed her foot on the ground. "You don't mean that. All I've brought the team so far is trouble."

Charlie's insides pooled. "That's-"

"Well, it's about ruddy time you two came to visit me." Hagrid's voice boomed.

They turned toward the hut, just as Fang barrelled out of the open door. Dana hit the ground again, shrieking as Fang slobbered over her.

Charlie chuckled. After a moment, he wrestled the dog off. Fang, in turn, grabbed Charlie's pant leg and began to playfully pull.

"Hagrid? A little help here." Charlie bounced on one foot, trying to keep his balance.

"Get off, Fang, get off." Hagrid took Fang by the scruff of the neck and hauled him away from Charlie. The boarhound wagged his tail, slobber dripping out of his mouth. "You all right?"

Dana staggered to her feet. "I've had worse."

"Aye, I heard." Hagrid shooed them inside. The warmth of the hut cocooned them.

"Great." Dana sank into one of the overly large seats.

Charlie busied himself with the coats hanging near the door. He was sure he left at least one here the last time.

"If you don't want to talk, I won't be pushing yah." Hagrid placed a kettle over the fire. "How about some tea?"

"Tea would be nice." Dana closed her eyes. "So would forgetting this day."

"We can only stay for a bit, Hagrid." Charlie pulled out two small coats.

"Why?" Dana peered at him.

"I figured we could go collect some unicorn hair. My rope is almost finished." Charlie held a coat out to her.

"I think it's best if I join you." Hagrid checked the kettle. "We don't want any more trouble with you in the forest."

Dana sat silent for a moment, studying both of them. "You know what, I would love that."


	13. Coming of Age

The forest hummed as Dana's boots crunched over the leaves. She breathed in the fresh air. After all that had happened, this was like coming home.

The immense castle and it's rumors faded away to the chatter of nature. Out here everything was simple. The animals had three things on their mind: food, shelter, and survival. That was it. They didn't care if she mumbled her words, or said something stupid. They didn't care if she was from America.

A bowtruckle scrambled across a nearby tree branch, chatting loudly. Dana paused and held out her hand. The slim creature studied it, cocking his head to the side.

"I won't hurt you," she cooed. "I just want to say hello."

The bowtruckle extended one long leg and then the other, his little feet tickling her palm.

"Not many people can do that, you know." Charlie stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"We don't have these guys in America." She let him run up her arm. "Are they really as clever as I read?"

"They're great for picking locks." Charlie snorted as the bowtruckle tucked himself under her collar. "I think he likes you."

"Do you want to go for a ride?" She looked down at the creature. He nodded. "Well, I guess that's set."

They walked in silence for a little while longer, collecting the strands of silver hair as they went along.

Charlie kept a little ways behind her, his head down. Not one for silence, Dana turned toward him.

"Do you do this a lot?" Great, that sounded stupid.

"When I can. Being out here, away from the chaos in the castle, it rejuvenates me." He sighed. "In there, I've always been just Bill Weasley's little brother, or Percy and the twin's older brother. I'm just another Weasley. But out here, I can actually be me." His face turned red as if realizing what he'd just said.

"The creatures don't judge you for who you are." Dana bent to scoop up a thread of silver hair. She ran the course threads through her fingers. "They're just trying to live their lives and survive. As we all are."

"Right." Charlie took the hair from her, his fingers brushing against hers. A jolt of heat flashed through Dana's numb body and she stiffened. "I think you may be the first person to understand that."

"What, Hagrid doesn't count?" She shook the tingling away.

He chuckled, a deep laugh that washed over her. "I think Hagrid counts a little bit too much."

"Does he really want a pet dragon?" I shook my head.

"I keep telling him they're wild beasts, no matter how much we may like them. But he won't listen."

Something cracked and Dana's breath caught. Holding out her hand to silence Charlie, she moved silently toward the undergrove.

Just beyond the trees a lone unicorn munched on plants. Its silver coat shown in the afternoon light as its tail whipped back and forth.

Charlie's breath brushed Dana's neck as he settled just behind her. Neither of them spoke, entranced by the beauty of the creature. Its sleek muscles rippled as it lifted its head. Both ears flicked forward, as if it had heard something.

Wth a neigh, the unicorn thundered off. Smaller creatures scattered out of the way of its hooves.

"Merlin's Beard." Dana put a hand to her thumping heart. "Did you see that?"

"I've never been that close to a unicorn." Charlie rocked back on his heels.

Suddenly, Dana missed his warmth. "They're not native to America, so that was the first one I've ever seen."

It was here, in these moments, that she knew she'd picked the right career path. When nature absolutely stunned her. It wouldn't always stay this way, not with the greed of mankind. She had to make sure that these creatures were protected.

The bowtruckle chattered from his hiding place in her coat and she gave him a pat on his head.

"Come, I think we've got enough hair to work with." Charlie stood and offered her his hand.

Dana took it, feeling the rough callouses scrap against her own. His hand dwarfed hers and for a split second she didn't feel like a giant mess, but rather a true girl. Heat bloomed in her cheeks and she dropped his hand.

Busying herself, she removed the bowtruckle. "I'm sorry, bud. We're leaving. Maybe I'll see you on Monday during class."

She placed the bowtruckle on the tree, despite his efforts to cling on. Her heart twisted, but it was for the best. He deserved to be in the forest, in his home.

Charlie hung back, quiet once more as they made their way to Hagrid's hut.

Once inside the warmth, Dana stripped over her overcoat and fell into the overly large chair. Fang huffed and curled up at her feet.

"Yer sure got a lot there." Hagrid studied their bag.

"It's nice to have two eyes." Charlie fetched his half finished rope.

"Well, I'll make yer some tea as yer work."

"Thanks." Dana smiled. She stared at the hair. "So, what exactly am I supposed to do?"

Charlie chuckled. "Here, let me show you."

...

By the time they tramped back toward the castle, night had fallen. Despite not wearing a coat, Dana's body hummed with warmth. It wasn't just from the tea, or the fire, but from the light brushes of Charlie's hand against hers as he showed her how to make a rope and the small smiles he shot her when she did it right.

It was stupid to feel this way, she knew. He had a girlfriend. But no one had ever been this kind to her. Yes, he'd been an ass before, but not today. And today out of all days, she'd needed a friend.

"Come on. You'll freeze if you don't hurry." Charlie grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the castle.

Dana laughed, stumbling to keep up with him. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

When they passed through the doors, Dana expected Charlie to let go of her hand. But he held on as they took the marble staircase two stairs at a time. Dana narrowly missed the trick stair.

"Shouldn't we be headed to the Great Hall?" She huffed. "Dinner just started."

"Hagrid's rock cakes didn't fill you up?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

Dana snorted. "You meant break my teeth, right?"

"Ah, I knew I forgot something." He ducked under a tapestry and they spiraled higher through the castle.

"Charlie, where are we going?" Dana didn't want him to let go of her hand.

But he didn't reply. Instead, they skidded to a halt at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Occamy."

The Fat Lady nodded and the entrance swung open. Dana furrowed her eyebrows. Gryffindor common room was unusually quiet for a weekend. The fireplace crackled over the silence.

"Lady's first." Charlie stepped back, his hand slipping from her.

Resisting the urge to cradle her now empty hand, Dana ducked into the common room.

"SURPRISE!"

Dana's heart leapt as the entire common room burst to life.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Hand over her mouth, Dana gapped at the room. Streamers hung everywhere, there was food in one corner and drinks in another. Standing in front of the crowd was Elizabeth, a huge smile across her face.

"How did you-what?" Dana pivoted between Elizabeth and Charlie.

"I may have noticed the card you got earlier," Elizabeth said. "How come you didn't tell us it was your birthday?"

"I don't know. With everything that'd happened, I just sort of didn't think about it." She hugged Elizabeth, trying to keep the tears from gathering in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"Hey, I don't get a hug? I tracked down all the booze." Ed pouted behind Elizabeth.

Dana laughed and moved to hug him and then Owen. As she let go of Owen, she paused. Tonks and Tory both waved at her.

"What are you two doing here?" Dana's grin stretched even further if that was possible.

"You didn't think we'd miss the party, did you?" Tonks grabbed her in a hug.

Dana started, her breath escaping her.

"Plus, Elizabeth is kind of cute." Tory grinned.

Dana blinked. "Oh. I didn't realize."

"That I'm bi?" Tory shrugged. "I don't go shouting it to the rooftops, but yeah, I am."

"Well, she's straight and taken." Dana hugged Tory.

"Most of the good ones are."

"Let's get our drink on!" Elizabeth bounded into their circle, grabbing both Tory and Dana.

"We have class tomorrow." Dana protested as Elizabeth dragged them over to the drinks.

"You're of age. When does that happen ever again?" Elizabeth shoved a firewhiskey in her hand. "Enjoy it."

Dana sighed and swirled the amber liquid. She couldn't remember the last time she celebrated her birthday. Back home no one really cared.

"Cheers." She held up her glass.

"Happy birthday!" Elizabeth met hers with a clink. Tory and Tonks followed in suit.

The firewhiskey burned on the way down. But it's warmth pooled in her stomach. Her limbs relaxed and she let the slight buzz set in.

Music blared over the talk of the students, but nobody danced. Well, at least nobody did until Elizabeth shoved them all into the center of the common room. The couches had all been moved to the side, allowing them room.

It was all a blur, the dancing. Dana'd never been the kind of person to dance. Her arms never moved the way they were supposed to, she couldn't do the sexy hip sway that other girls had down. But Hogwarts already talked about her. They already thought some nasty things. Today was her birthday and Merlin be damned if she worried about what people thought. She wanted to have fun.

The hours slipped by as she twirled her way across the common room. Every now and then Tonks would trip over something and Gryffindor tower would erupt in laughter. Most of the younger students had been sent to bed by Percy Weasley, who was not pleased with the noise. Fred and George managed to somehow escape their older brother's wrath and had started a game of exploding snap.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dana caught Charlie sitting alone on one of the couches. Elizabeth had dragged Ed onto the dance floor much earlier on and Owen strummed his guitar. Slipping away from Tonks and Tory, Dana plopped herself onto the couch.

"I don't think I told you thank you." She pulled her legs up underneath her.

"You don't need to, this was Elizabeth's idea."

"Yeah, but you hung out with me all day. You didn't need to do that." The firewhiskey loosened her tongue.

"It was really nothing." He shrugged.

"But it was. I know you don't really like me."

Charlie turned to her. "That's not true. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. You just seem like you're always annoyed at me. Except for today. Today was nice. Like really nice." She ran her hand through her hair.

"I guess I have been an arse lately. I'm sorry, it's got nothing to do with you." His blue eyes locked with hers.

Dana's breath caught. "Oh, it's okay. I'll just go."

Charlie's hand caught her arm before she could move. "Wait, I have a present for you."

"You didn't need to get me anything. This party is enough." Her cheeks overheated and she didn't think it was from the alcohol this time.

"It's nothing." Charlie reached into his shirt pocket and drew out the bowtruckle. "This guy kept following us back. I think he may want to stay with you."

"No. You didn't." Dana took the bowtruckle. He began chirping at her in his own language. "I need a name for you."

"How about Newton," Charlie suggested. "After-"

"Newt Scamander." Dana smiled. "He's one of my personal heroes." She glanced at the bowtruckle. "Newton?"

The creature nodded its head and moved to sit on her shoulder.

"Charlie, thank you so much!" Dana threw her arms around him. The mixture of pine and cold air filled her nose.

"You're welcome." He patted her back.

"Excuse me." A voice cut through their hug.

Dana glanced up to see Katherine standing over them, her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't give you the right to throw yourself at someone else's guy." Katherine seethed.

The words prickled Dana's skin. She scrambled away from Charlie. "I-I wasn't. It's not like that."

"Sure. We all know your reputation." Katherine took Dana's spot on the couch.

Charlie didn't say anything. He just sat there.

"I should go." Dana hurried away.

Stupid. She was so stupid. Just because he'd been nice today didn't mean he cared about her. She was just some yank that his friends had befriended. From her shoulder, Newton chirped. Yet, there was something between them. Still, how could they be friends if his girlfriend hated her?

Charlie Weasley was part of Dana's life at Hogwarts. There was no escaping it. She'd just have to be careful of what she said around him for now on.


End file.
